renversement
by poupoucinette95
Summary: Traduction de reversal : Edward quitte Bella après sa fête d'anniversaire. Peu de temps après, Victoria décide de lui rendre visite et elle se rend compte que les liens croissants entre elle et Emmett ne sont pas exactement ceux de l'amitié.
1. Chapter 1

Merci à endless-questions de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fiction

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Chapitre 1

Ma soirée d'anniversaire aurait certainement pu mieux se passer, mais au vu des circonstances, ce n'était pas si mal. Je veux dire, tout est de ma faute, je ne suis qu'une humaine maladroite qui se coupe, dans une pièce pleine de vampires. Personnellement j'aurais oublié tout cela volontiers, surtout, qu'Edward et toute sa famille étaient très prudents autour de moi, particulièrement Jasper. J'avais déjà essayé de lui dire que c'était de ma faute et je ne l'ai pas blâmé, mais il a juste hoché sa tête et a reculé.

Quelques mois ont passé dans cette même routine. J'essayais de faire de mon mieux pour que tous oublient et eux, à tour de rôle, s'assuraient que j'étais en sécurité. Edward et moi avions la plupart de nos cours ensembles, donc nous étions capables de parler beaucoup plus à l'école, beaucoup plus que l'année dernière. S'il décidait de me parler. Il devenait plus lointain après ce qui était arrivé, et rien de ce que je faisais n'améliorait la situation.

C'est seulement en décembre qu'Edward m'a invité dans sa maison à nouveau. Evidemment, Alice, la moins prudente de la famille, m'avais invité au cours des derniers mois, mais j'avais refusé d'y aller depuis l'accident chez les Cullen. Mais cette fois, quand Edward m'a invitée, j'y suis allée volontiers, certaine qu'il était sorti de sa frayeur et qu'il était prêt à oublier ce qu'il était arrivé. Jasper était très prudent avec moi. Quand je suis arrivée, Edward m'attendait à la porte. Il m'a menée à l'intérieur et j'ai été presque immédiatement accueillie par Esmé.

« Ca fait tellement longtemps Bella » me dit-elle.

« Je sais, j'ai été occupée et je… Je savais ce que je représentais ici pour la famille… J'ai donc décidé de vous donner du temps avant de revenir de nouveau après ma soirée d'anniversaire » répondis-je.

« Tu ne devais pas faire ça Bella. Tu nous as juste pris au dépourvu, c'est tout ».

J'ai hoché la tête « Non Esmé, je vais à l'école avec Jasper, je sais comment il se sent avec moi maintenant et je le respecte, il veut garder ses distances. C'est juste… Je ne penses pas qu'il serait difficile de rester à l'écart » répliquai-je.

« Bella » me dit Carlisle de la porte de la cuisine. « Jasper t'adore. Il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même à nouveau. Je suis sûr que si tu lui demandais maintenant, il dirait qu'il sera bien avec toi de nouveau ».

Je n'ai pas répondu. Je savais déjà qu'il pourrait dire ça pour rendre sa famille heureuse, mais je pouvais dire qu'il serait mal à l'aise avec moi maintenant. Même plus, depuis que lui et les Cullen savaient que j'étais la personne la plus gauche de la planète.

Edward a prit ma main et m'a tiré doucement. « Viens ».

Je l'ai suivi en haut dans sa chambre et me suis assise sur son canapé noir. Il ne s'est pas assis à côté de moi comme j'aurais cru qu'il ferait. A la place, il a marché à pas lents dans les deux sens devant les étagères contenant sa collection de CD's.

« Edward, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Demandai-je doucement.

Il a marché à pas lents pendant un autre moment sans donner de réponse, s'est arrêté ensuite et m'a regardé. « Bella, je ne peux pas le faire ».

Mon cœur s'est rempli de terreur. « Je… Je ne comprends pas. Que ne peux-tu pas faire ? » Le questionnai-je aussi doucement que possible.

« Je ne peux pas être avec toi ».

J'ai essayé désespérément de contrôler ma respiration mais je savais que mon cœur allait plus vite que la normale et qu'il pouvait l'entendre. « Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fais de mal ? Est-ce à cause de ce qui est arrivé à ma fête ? ».

Il a secoué sa tête parfaite et a dit : « C'est moi Bella. Je ne… Je ne t'aime plus. Je ne sais pas ce qui a changé, mais je ne ressens plus la même chose. Je suis désolé ».

Je l'ai regardé fronçant les sourcils et un soudain excès de colère, inattendue me fouetta et je me suis levée. « C'est moi ? Est-ce cela tout ce que tu peux dire Edward ? C'est moi ? C'est tout…

Tout ce que nous avons… Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? Je t'aime Edward ! Qu'est ce qui a changé depuis Septembre ? Tu étais parfait jusqu'à mon anniversaire ! Comment tu ne ressentais pas la même chose ? Tu n'es pas tombé amoureux Edward ! Pas si tu as vraiment aimé quelqu'un ! » Ma colère avait disparu pour être remplacée par le désespoir et la panique.

« Je suis désolé Bella, vraiment désolé. J'ai été égoïste en te permettant de penser que je t'ai aimé, en te permettant de m'aimer. Je n'ai pas voulu ce qui est arrivé. Je ne voulais pas te connaître, te faire ressentir ces sentiments. J'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts, m'éloigner de toi et… J'ai cédé parce que j'étais assez égoïste pour ne pas m'éloigner de ton odeur. Et quand je dis que ce n'est pas toi, je le pense vraiment, Bella ».

J'ai reculé et suis tombée dans le canapé, assommée par ses mots. Il ne m'avait jamais aimée, il m'avait utilisée pour ses propres fins. « Tu… Tu ne m'as jamais aimée ? Tu n'as jamais… Tu ne m'a jamais voulue ? J'ai juste… Je sentais juste bon pour toi ? » Chuchotai-je.

Il m'a fait un signe de tête.

« Mais, tu m'as dit que quelque chose avait changé ! Tu as dit que tu ne m'aimais plus et maintenant tu dis que tu ne m'as jamais aimée du tout ».

« Bella, » dit-il doucement. « J'essayais de le rendre plus facile pour toi. J'ai cru que si tu ne savais pas que je n'ai jamais partagé tes sentiments… Ce serai plus facile pour toi de laisser quelqu'un qui t'as aimée plutôt que quelqu'un qui ne t'as jamais aimée et qui t'a utilisée. Je suis vraiment désolé Bella ».

Quand il a tendu les bras pour me serrer contre lui, je me suis éloignée. « Ne me touche pas ! » hurlais-je, déchirée. Il a fait marche arrière et avant que je n'ai pu cligner des yeux, il avait disparu par la fenêtre. Quand j'ai été sûre qu'il était parti, j'ai tiré mes jambes sur le canapé et ai ramené mes genoux à ma poitrine, criant dans mes mains, Edward, l'homme… Le vampire… Celui que j'avais aimé et voulu pour toujours, venait de briser ma vie.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour,_

_Voici le chapitre deux. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_L'auteur est Endless questions qui a accepté que je la traduise. _

_Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent évidemment à Stephenie Meyer._

.....................................................................

Chapitre 2

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps au reste de la famille pour me trouver. J'imagine que l'odeur de mes larmes les ont emmenés à enquêter. Esmé s'est précipitée à mes côtés et me serra fort contre elle.

« Bella, qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? Que s'est-il passé, chérie ? Où est Edward ? » Me questionna t-elle.

« Il… Il est parti… Il ne… Il ne m'aime pas… » J'ai pleuré sur son épaule.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Bella, dis-moi ce qu'il a dit » me dit Esmé doucement. J'ai senti quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi et savais instinctivement que c'était Alice.

J'ai pris une grande respiration et ai calmé mes sanglots avant de dire : « Il a dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas, qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimée, qu'il s'était servi de moi. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de moi et il ne pouvait pas être avec moi. Il a dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute, c'était de la sienne. Je ne comprends pas. Qu'ai-je fait de mal ? » Gémis-je. « Je dois avoir fait quelque chose. Il était si parfait, ça ne peut pas être sa faute ».

« Maintenant, tu m'écoutes Bella. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment Edward pouvait être insensible, mais après ça… C'ést sa faute Bella. Je suis désolé, je le savais » me dit calmement Alice.

J'ai tourné ma tête pour la regarder. « Tu savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas ? » demandais-je. « Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ? ».

Elle a hoché la tête. « Je l'espérais… J'espérais qu'il allait tomber amoureux de toi. Tu étais déjà si importante pour la famille. Je savais qu'aucun de nous ne voulait te perdre à cause de lui, alors je me suis tue. Quand il me l'a dit lui-même… je lui ai dit de ne pas te le dire, je lui ai dit d'essayer. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je suis tellement désolée ».

« Je… Je dois rentrer chez moi » lui dis-je, m'appuyant sur mes pieds. Une fois debout, j'ai immédiatement eu des vertiges et me balançais vers le sol. Des bras durs et froids m'ont attrapée. « Je vais la prendre » dit Emmett.

« Non, et mon camion ? » j'ai dit doucement.

Il a gloussé. « Je vais te conduire chez toi avec ton camion puis je reviendrais ici. Ce sera un jeu d'enfant. Je serais de retour bientôt » dit-il au reste de la famille.

Il me porta hors de la maison et me mis sur le siège passager du camion. Nous étions presque à l'autoroute que mes larmes débordaient de nouveau. Il l'arrêta immédiatement et m'a attiré contre lui pour me serrer dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé pour ce qu'Edward a fait Bella. Tu ne mérites pas ça. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux qu'Edward » a-t-il murmuré contre mes cheveux.

« Mais je le veux » ai-je gémi.

« Je sais. Mais au moins… Maintenant tu n'auras pas à faire face à rivaliser avec quelqu'un qui est parfait à tout » dit-il en essayant de me remonter le moral.

Au lieu de ça, j'ai pleuré encore plus. « Il n'est pas parfait. Mais il est plus proche que moi. Il est meilleur que moi. Il ne pouvait pas me faire tomber amoureuse de lui. Je ne suis surement pas assez bien, ou il ne m'aurait pas quitté »ai-je dit.

« Oh Bella tu es bien comme ça. N'as-tu pas remarqué à quel point nous t'aimons tous ? Même si nous ne devrions pas ? ».

Je me suis assise m'écartant un peu et le regarda fixement. « Ce n'est pas la même chose, Emmett. Ce n'est pas le même type d'amour ».

Il leva les sourcils. « Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? ».

« Je … ». J'ai coupé, ne sachant pas comment répondre à cela. Alors j'ai dit : « S'il te plaît ramène-moi chez moi ».

Il a hoché la tête et en me tenant toujours à côté de lui, me ramena chez moi. Il m'a accompagné tout le chemin jusqu'à la porte puis s'est arrêté. « Je te vois à l'école demain, Bella ».

J'ai fait un signe de tête. « Hum, j'ai besoin d'une faveur Emmett ».

« N'importe quoi » promit-il.

« Quand Edward revient, lui dire que je ne veux plus jamais lui parler ».

Il acquiesça de nouveau et me serra contre lui avant de se tourner et de courir à vitesse vampirique dans la forêt. Je rentrai dans la maison et entendit la voix de Charlie. « Hey kiddo, était-ce Edward? » a-t-il demandé.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer et me dirigea vers le salon où il regardait un match. « Euh, non. C'était Emmett, son frère. Tu…Tu ne verras plus Edward » Répondis-je tranquillement.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Je croyais que tout allait bien » dit-il immédiatement concerné.

« Moi aussi… Et puis il a rompu avec moi » dis-je, en sautant les détails et en luttant contre les larmes que je ne permettais pas à Charlie de voir.

« Je suis désolé Chérie » dit-il en venant me serrer dans ses bras.

« Je sais papa. Euh, je vais aller me coucher, je suis fatiguée… ».

« Tu ne veux pas dîner ? » me demanda t-il.

J'ai secoué la tête et suis allée dans ma chambre. Dès que la porte fut fermée, je pleurai sur mon lit. Vers une heure du matin, je suis tombée dans un sommeil agité. Je me suis réveillée, un sentiment encore pire qu'avant. Je me suis habillée dans un état second et descendit l'escalier pour trouver Charlie faire les œufs du petit déjeuner. Même ce simple repas est normalement difficile pour lui, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, peut être compte tenu de mon bouleversement émotionnel récent, il avait fait les œufs à la perfection. Dommage que je ne saurai rien manger.

« Hey Kiddo, tu as faim ? » me demanda t-il.

J'ai secoué la tête. « Pas vraiment ».

« Ok, et bien je dois y aller, le poste de police est à court de personnel aujourd'hui. Marie est malade ».

J'ai hoché la tête. « Ok. Je te vois ce soir alors ».

Dès son départ, je suis allée dans mon camion et m'en alla à l'école. J'étais au moins quinze minutes à l'avance et les seuls étudiants présents étaient Mike et Jessica. Dès qu'ils ont vu mon camion, ils s'approchèrent.

« Bella, tu es tôt aujourd'hui » observa Jessica.

Non, Sherlock Holmes, je ne pensais pas à ça. J'ai dit : « Et bien, Charlie quitte tôt et je ne voulais pas m'asseoir dans une maison vide en attendant l'heure d'école ».

« Oh, tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air genre…pâle » dit Mike.

Jessica m'a sauvé en disant : « Allez Mike, tu sais qu'elle est toujours pâle ».

On aurait dit qu'il voulait discuter, mais gardait la bouche fermée à la place. Comme d'autres d'étudiants se sont manifestés, je suis allée à l'intérieur, ne voulant pas voir Edward, je le verrai assez en classe. Ma journée est passée dans le flou mais j'ai remarqué qu'Edward ne s'était pas assis à côté de moi et je ne l'ai pas cherché. J'ai marché pour aller déjeuner et ai rencontré Angela à la porte.

..................................................................................

_Voilà, qu'en pensez-vous?_

_A bientôt._


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à vous de lire cette traduction

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Stephnie Meyer.

Chapitre 3

J'ai marché dans la cantine et regarda immédiatement la table du coin que j'avais partagée avec les Cullen depuis qu'Edward et moi avions commencé à sortir ensemble. J'ai été choquée de constater que les cheveux de bronze que je cherchais, n'étaient pas là, bien que les quatre autres soient là.

Je suis allée chercher mon déjeuner à la hâte et me suis assise sur la chaise entre Alice et Emmett. Tous les quatre me regardaient avec hésitation. Comme s'ils craignaient que je ne veuille fondre en larmes juste là.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Alice, immédiatement après avoir vu que je ne sangloterais pas dans la cantine.

« Hum, je vais bien. Bien sûr, j'ai été mieux mais… J'ai décidé de ne pas laisser Edward Cullen ruiner ma vie. J'essaie de l'oublier ».

J'ai vu Emmett et Jasper échanger un regard que je n'étais évidemment pas supposé voir. « Qu'est ce que c'était ? » demandais-je.

« Ce qui était quoi ? » me demanda Emmett.

« Ce regard que tu lui as donné ? Que ne me dites vous pas ? » me renseignais-je.

« Hum, et bien il est d'accord avec ce que tu dis. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter à propos d'Edward, Bella. Il est parti et ne nous a pas dit quand il sera de retour. J'ai personnellement le sentiment que ce ne sera pas de sitôt. Il sait que nous sommes tous très bouleversés de ce qu'il t'a fait » me répondit alors Emmett.

J'ai été très légèrement surprise par ces nouvelles. Je savais qu'il ne voudrait pas rester dans les parages, s'il a cru que je serais tout le temps autour de lui, le suppliant de me revenir. Sans parler qu'il pouvait entendre les pensées de sa famille et comment ils désapprouvaient ses actions envers moi. J'étais en fait énormément heureuse de cette nouvelle. Cela voulait dire que j'avais un potentiel supérieur de l'oublier et de passer à autre chose. Mais j'étais aussi bouleversé d'avoir conduit les Cullen à se séparer.

« Et bien, je suppose que c'est pour le mieux. Même si je regrette que ça aie gâché les liens de votre famille… » lui répondis-je en voyant choquée Alice et Rosalie.

« Notre famille Bella ! Dès l'instant où Edward t'a introduite dans notre maison, tu faisais partie de la famille. Et nous ferions la même chose si quelqu'un faisait pareil que ce qu'il t'a fait. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es humaine que c'est différent » a répondu Emmett.

J'ai passé le reste de la journée en essayant d'être plus optimiste. Je n'ai pas été terriblement surprise de constater qu'il était plus difficile de continuer ma charade heureuse quand je ne la reportais pas sur les Cullen. Les trois dernières heures sont également passées dans le flou et avant que je ne le sache, je marchais vers mon camion pour aller à la maison.

« Bella, veux-tu venir ce soir ? Je sais qu'Esmé aimerait te voir » a dit Alice en se précipitant vers moi à vitesse humaine. « Elle… Elle va vouloir voir par elle-même que tu vas bien ».

J'ai réfléchi un moment et ai secoué la tête. « Je pense que c'est un peu tôt pour cela Alice. Je pourrais traverser cela, mais retourner à l'endroit qui me le rappelle, ne m'aidera pas ».

« Mais peut-être qu'il le sera » dit-elle, vivement encouragée. « Peut-être qu'il sera plus facile pour toi de passer à autre chose si tu vois par toi-même qu'il est parti ! ».

J'ai soupiré. « D'accord. Je serais là à 5 heures ».

« Non, je viendrais te chercher. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serais pas en retard » murmura t-elle comme elle m'étreignit. Je me serrai contre elle hermétiquement.

« Merci pour tout Alice ».

« C'est ce que tu fais quand tu aimes quelqu'un » répondit elle simplement avant d'embrasser ma joue et de courir vers Rosalie. J'ai senti une épouvantable secousse à ses paroles. Ce qui aurait fait rester Edward par amour ? Je pensais lamentablement.

Charlie était la quand je me stationnai à côté d'une voiture que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

« Bella, regarde qui est là » dit Charlie en sortant de la maison tout en poussant Billy Black. Derrière eux venait Jacob qui avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise et je me rappelais la dernière fois que nous avions parlé, quand nous avions dansé ensemble au bal. Il m'avait mis en garde et maintenant je payais de ne pas l'avoir écouté.

« Hey » dis-je essayant de paraître joyeuse.

« Il est bon de te revoir Bella. Ca fait si longtemps, je commençais à croire que tu avais attrapé une maladie contagieuse » me taquina Billy. Mais j'ai obtenu son sens réel. Selon Billy et les anciens, j'avais passé trop de temps avec la famille Cullen.

« Non, j'étais occupée. Tu sais à mon âge c'est normal de trainer avec des amis et des garçons ». J'ai cassé à la fin, incapable de le dire sans penser à Edward.

« Tu vas bien Bella ? » demanda Charlie.

« Ouais, c'est juste… Il va me falloir du temps pour m'y habituer » répondis-je doucement.

« T'habituer à quoi ? » a demandé Billy directement.

« Son copain a rompu avec elle » a expliqué Charlie.

Je n'avais jamais vu Billy Black, un air aussi heureux que quand mon père lui a dit que mon petit ami, ma vie, m'avait laissée. Il sourit chaleureusement avant de réaliser que je devais souffrir dû à ce qu'il s'était passé. Ensuite, le scintillement de ses yeux est parti et il m'a regardé avec contrôle.

« Je suis désolé d'entendre cela. Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? » A-t-il demandé. Qui se traduit par : je suis heureux que l'enfer, même si cela te blesse c'est mieux plutôt que tu ne sois encore avec lui.

« Je… J'étais très attachée à lui et découvrir… Il n'a jamais vraiment voulu de moi. Je pensais que nous étions bien ensemble ».

Derrière Charlie, j'ai vu les yeux étroits de Jacob face à mes paroles. Puis, avant que je n'oublie j'ai dit à Charlie. « Alice va être ici à 5 heures pour me prendre. Carlisle et Esmé m'invite à dîner ».

Je pouvais presque entendre Billy respirer. A son avis, le fait que je n'étais plus avec Edward signifiait que je n'aurais aucune raison de me rendre auprès des Cullen à nouveau. Il ne se figure pas que je les aimais comme une famille. « Mais Bella, je pensais que… Eh bien toi et Edward venez de rompre. Penses-tu qu'il est sage d'être avec lui si tôt ? ».

« Je ne serais pas avec lui. Après que cela se soit passé, il a appelé un frère de Carlisle et lui a demandé s'il pouvait rester avec lui et sa famille pour un moment. Il est partit cet après-midi pour l'Alaska. Il ne sera pas là ».

« Oh, eh bien… Je suppose que ça va alors. Tu sais que j'aime bien Alice ».

Billy me regarda comme si j'avais quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'Alice pourrait gagner sur presque tout le monde. Puis il regarda Charlie, qui ne le voit pas. Je ne pouvais pas garder un petit sourire sur mon visage à le regarder ».

« Bon, eh bien, je vais aller me changer. Vous voulez que je vous cuisine le dîner avant d'y aller ? » demandais-je à Charlie.

Il me sourit. « Pas de problèmes, je me charge de faire le dîner. Peut-être que je vais inviter Billy et Jake à dîner ce soir ».

« Ce serai amusant. Bella sois prudente. Certaines blessures… Il est difficile de les cacher quand tu en as besoin » me dit Billy.

C'était à mon tour de poser un regard interrogateur sur lui et je me suis précipitéevers ma chambre. Tous les 3 allèrent regarder le match. Quand je suis redescendue on frappa à la porte. Je l'ouvris et dit. « Hey Ali »

Emmett m'a souri. « Non, pas Alice. Elle et Jasper sont bloqués à la maison alors elle m'a demandé de venir te chercher. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas ».

« Bien sûr que non. Hum papa, tu sais Emmett Cullen. Emmett voici mon père, Billy Black et son fils Jacob ».

A ce moment, Emmett poussa un sifflement qui a été inaudible pour tout le monde sauf moi.

**Donnez moi votre avis et laissez moi une petite review.**

**Merci.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Au moment où Emmett siffla presque silencieusement, j'ai attrapé son bras et l'ai tenu, sachant qu'il voulait faire quelque chose de mal. Et je me demandais, s'il le ferait malgré le fait qu'il pourrait me blesser. Je ne le lâcherai pas tant que nous ne serons pas dans la voiture.

« Emmett ne sois pas impoli ! Ce sont de très bons amis de ma famille » dis-je tranquillement mais juste assez bas pour que les autres n'entendent pas.

Il prit une grande respiration, il sourit puis fit un signe de tête. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Bella nous a dit tant de chose sur vous » répondit-il. Billy et Jacob plissèrent les yeux à cette déclaration.

« Oui, elle nous a dit beaucoup sur vous aussi. Elle nous a dit que votre frère était parti en Alaska pour vivre avec un oncle ? » Dit Jacob.

Emmett ne laissa pas paraître sa surprise face à mon mensonge. « C'est vrai, Edward est allé vivre avec le frère de mon père adoptif, Richard. Il est… Ce qu'il a fait à Bella n'a pas plu à notre famille, ainsi, il a cru bon de partir jusqu'à ce que nous nous calmions. Je ne pense pas qu'il se rend compte que nous ne lui pardonnerions jamais ».

Les yeux de Billy se sont creusés de surprise mais il n'a rien dit de mal. « Eh bien, la prochaine fois que vous lui parlerez, vous lui direz que ce qu'il a fait ne plaît à personne, et je ne parle pas seulement de _votre_ famille. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ce qu'il a fait à Bella et si quelque chose du même genre se produit à nouveau, il va découvrir à quel point nous ne l'aimons pas ».

Je l'ai dévisagé et ai inutilement tiré sur la chemise d'Emmett. Mais il tenu compte de mon avertissement et ajouta. « Je ne manquerais pas de lui dire votre mise en garde. Très bien. Bella ne rentrera pas tard chef Swan » déclara Emmett après un coup d'oeil à Charlie. Charlie hocha la tête puis tourna les yeux vers moi.

Nous avons presque couru jusqu'à sa jeep et il m'a rapidement assit sur le siège passagers. Et en un éclair, il occupait le siège conducteur et nous étions partis.

« Emmett ! A quoi penses-tu ? Tu ne devrais pas réagir comme ca ! »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. « Bella, je suis désolé. Je viens de m'emporter. Il est encore difficile pour moi de me dire que tu passes du temps avec eux… Mais je pense que je me suis plutôt bien comporté » dit-il. Il me regarda et souri.

J'ai soupiré. « Si ce n'était pas pour moi, vous auriez commencé la troisième guerre mondiale dans mon salon ! ».

Il fronça les sourcils. « Non, je ne l'aurais pas fait. J'était complètement sous contrôle ».

Je l'ai regardé avec un sourire. « C'est pourquoi, j'ai dû saisir ta chemise et te tenir en arrière ».

Il a souri à son tour. « Tu n'aurais pas pu me retenir ».

« Bon pas _complètement_, mais tu dois admettre que tu n'aurais rien pu faire sans me faire mal, car je n'avais aucune intention de me détacher de toi ».

Il soupira. « Je ne crois pas. Et je suppose que je devrais te remercier. C'est tellement humiliant d'avoir à remercier une femme toute petite, comme toi » dit-il avec un désespoir fantaisiste.

Je grognai et claqua son bras légèrement, mais j'allais avoir mal à la main avec son corps aussi dur que de la pierre.

Peu après cela, nous nous sommes arrêtés devant la maison des Cullen, maintenant familière. Emmett se précipita vers moi et m'aida à sortir, jetant négligemment son bras autour de mes épaules alors que nous marchions vers la maison.

« Bella, tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta Esmé.

« Je vais bien. Vraiment. J'ai pensé que je serais blessée beaucoup plus que cela ».

Ses yeux dorés étaient pleins de compréhension. « Je sais mon cœur. Et je suis vraiment désolée de ce qu'Edward a fait. Je n'aurais jamais pensée… Edward mon premier fils… ».

« Tout va bien Esmé. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Edward fait ce qu'il veut, ce n'est pas un secret. Je regrette seulement qu'il vous ai tous blessés et trahis de cette façon ».

Esmé ne répondit pas, elle m'a juste embrassée et m'a amenée à la salle à manger, où un plat de lasagnes m'attendait. Au moment où je me dirigeais vers une chaise, le reste de la famille est rentré et se sont assis en me regardant. J'ai commencé à manger. Incapable d'ignoré le regard des Cullen, j'ai arrêté de manger et ai regardé Alice qui était assise à côté de moi.

« Alice, je veux que tu regardes mon avenir » j'ai dis simplement. « Je veux savoir ce que j'ai à attendre. »

Elle n'a pas posé de questions, elle a juste fermé les yeux et s'est concentrée. Après un moment, elle a ouvert les yeux et me regarda paniquée.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est mauvais ? » Demanda jasper, sentant mes émotions.

« Je ne peux pas la voir ! Elle est partie de ma vue ! Chaque fois que j'essaye de la voir ma vision devient noire, comme si elle n'était pas là du tout. Mais… je saurais le voir si cela signifiait qu'elle allait mourir… je ne comprends pas » a-t-elle demandé à Carlisle.

« Je ne sais pas Alice. Nous n'avons jamais fait affaire à quelqu'un comme Bella. Je pense que tu devrais faire des recherches. Toi aussi Jasper » dit-il.

Les trois Cullen disparurent par la porte qui menait sur le chemin vers le bureau de Carlisle, suivi presque immédiatement par Esmé. Cela m'a laissée assise à la table de la salle à manger avec Emmett et Rosalie.

« Bien… »Dis-je, essayant de combler le silence.

Rosalie s'éclaircit la gorge et me regarda. Mais elle disparu derrière les autres.

« Euh, j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? »Demandais-je, sachant que je venais de chasser presque toute la famille de la pièce.

Emmett rit. « Non, Rose est juste… Elle n'est pas vraiment comme toi. Tu le savais déjà, mais parfois… Il est plus difficile pour elle d'être autour de toi parce qu'elle t'envie, ton humanité. Puis elle a peur que, si un jour tu te transformes, tu sois plus jolie qu'elle. Elle pense déjà que tu es plus jolie qu'elle quand elle était humaine… »

« Je… Je crois qu'elle est un peu délirante, je ne suis pas jolie. Bref… je peux partir » lui dis-je tranquillement.

Il secoua la tête. « Non, ne pars pas. Toi et moi n'avons presque jamais parlé. Edward était trop possessif ».

Nous avons été jusqu'au salon et on s'assit l'un en face de l'autre avant que je ne réponde. « Possessif ? Je pensais qu'il était protecteur ».

Encore une fois il secoua la tête. « Non, il détestait quand on avait plus d'attention que lui. Il ne nous laissait même jamais penser à toi. Alice n'a pas pu le faire parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais abandonné et il le savait ».

Nous avons passé quelques heures à se connaître mutuellement. La seule chose que je savais c'est que c'était le matin et que j'étais couchée dans le canapé, couchée sur quelque chose de très froid. Je me levais lentement et m'étirais. En regardant autour de moi, me demandant se qu'il se passait. Puis j'ai remarqué Emmett à coté de moi qui souriait.

Je rougis. « Je suis désolée » balbutiais-je. « Oh Rosalie doit-être furieuse contre moi de t'avoir gardé ici toute la nuit ».

Il rigola. « C'est rien Bella. Rose n'est pas fachée, elle est partie chasser toute la nuit. Elle n'est pas contente de l'évocation de certaine de ces frustrations. Je doute qu'elle sache même que tu est encore là ».

« Oh, et bien je dirais que c'est une bonne chose que tu ne dormes pas, ca ne fait aucun doute que je t'ai gardé éveillé toute la nuit ».

Il a prit soin de ne pas montrer ces émotions mais je savais très bien que j'avais parlé dans mon sommeil. Je soupirai « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit la nuit ? » le questionnais-je.

**merci de me lire**

**laissez moi un petit message pour me laisser votre avis.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Voici enfin le chapitre 5. Désolée pour ce retard._

_C'est une traduction d'une fic de endless questions._

_Evidemment, les personnages appartiennent à SM._

_Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 5

« Tu… Tu as parlé beaucoup à propos d'Edward, te demandant se que tu avais fait de mal, pourquoi il ne t'aimait pas comme il l'aurait du… Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Bella. J'ai vu peu de gens aimé quelqu'un de la façon dont tu aimais Edward ».

Je me suis concentrée sur mes doigts entrelacés. « C'est tellement dur. Je sais que ce serait plus facile pour moi de faire face, si je savais ce que j'avais fait de mal. Pourquoi il ne veut pas de moi » ai-je murmuré, en laissant tomber mes cheveux en avant pour cacher mon visage.

Emmett a pris mon menton dans sa main froide et a tourné mon visage vers lui, me remettant mes cheveux derrière mon oreille pour me regarder plus clairement. « Tu n'as rien fait de mal Bella. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé est de sa faute. Tu as tout fait correctement. Il savait ce qu'il risquait, quand il s'est impliqué avec toi. Il était tout simplement trop égoïste pour rester loin de toi. Tu es une personne étonnante Bella, digne de l'amour de quelqu'un, même si elles ne le savent pas eux-mêmes. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi ».

J'ai senti les larmes couler de mes yeux. « Merci Emmett, pour tout » dis-je tranquillement.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et m'appuyai contre le dossier du canapé. « Oh, Alice et Carlisle ne comprennent toujours rien à ses visions ? »

« Euh, non. Ils ne savent toujours pas pourquoi tu es soudainement devenue invisible à ses yeux. Ils pensent à une force extérieure mais… c'est difficile à croire car il est frappant que les visions ne font ça qu'avec toi ».

Je fronçai les sourcils, mais très vite je renonçai de trouver une explication à cette bizarrerie.

« Tu es bien ici ? Je viens… J'ai besoin de chasser et je ne savais pas hier soir, si tu serais bien ici alors que tout le monde est occupé et je ne voulais pas te laisser seule » dit Emmett en hésitant.

« Bien sur, tout va bien. Vas-y ».

De sa poche, il tira un petit téléphone noir. « Appelle Rosalie si tu as des problèmes. Je serai avec elle. Et… Tu seras seule, les autres sont à la chasse, et Carlisle est à l'hôpital, alors essaye de ne pas te tuer pendant que je pars » m'as t-il taquiné.

J'ai souris et ai pris le téléphone. « Je vais essayer de faire attention, mais c'est une chose difficile pour moi de faire ça ».

Il a sourit puis a disparu. Avec un soupir, je regardai tout autour de moi dans la pièce. Ne trouvant rien qui retint mon attention. J'ai marché jusqu'à l'escalier et me retrouvai dans la chambre d'Edward. Je n'avais plus été dans la chambre d'Edward depuis longtemps et ne fut que légèrement surprise de voir que rien n'avait changé. Il y avait juste des vêtements en moins mais la chambre avait toujours la même apparence. Je me suis assise sur le canapé et regardait ébahie le mur de CD.

Tout à coup, le vent souffla de la fenêtre, je n'avais pas vu que la fenêtre était ouverte. Quand j'ai regardé par la fenêtre, mon cœur s'est arrêté dans ma poitrine. Accroupie devant moi, ses cheveux roux sauvages dans le vent ; Victoria.

« Eh bien, bonjour Bella. J'espérais que tu serais ici » dit-elle d'une voix que j'aurai trouvée belle si je n'avais pas si peur.

« Je… Que veux-tu ? » Ai-je murmuré tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour laquelle, elle était là.

« Eh bien, je pensais que c'était évident. Mais puisqu'apparemment tu ne sais pas, je vais te le dire. Je suis là pour me venger. Tu es précieuse pour Edward qui a tué James. Je suis ici pour te tuer. Il a tué celui que j'aimais donc j'ai l'intention de tuer celle qu'il aime ; toi » ses yeux rouges brillaient dangereusement.

Mon cœur se serra. « Je suppose que je devrais te dire qu'Edward ne m'aime pas. Il… Il ne m'a jamais aimé. Il m'a utilisé et maintenant il est parti. Il s'en fout que tu me tues. Ta vengeance ne servira à rien » dis-je sans passion.

Elle fronça les sourcils dans la confusion. « Comment puis-je être sûre que tu ne mens pas pour que je ne te tue pas » demanda-t-elle.

Je l'ai regardée droit dans les yeux. « Je n'ai aucune raison de mentir. De toute façon, tu vas me tuer. Si Edward m'aimait, tu me tuerais. Mais Edward ne m'aime pas et tu me tueras quand même » répondis-je.

Elle sourit. « Oh mais tu as tort Bella. Je ne vais pas te tuer. Je voudrais te donner ce que tu désires le plus ».

Je l'ai regardé sceptique. « Ce que je désire le plus ? Tu ne sais pas qu'Edward est parti ? »

Elle laissa échapper un rire perlé. « Bella ne sois pas stupide. Tu ne désires pas Edward par-dessus tout. Tu éprouves… de la haine ? Non, ce que tu désires le plus, c'est de te venger. Et tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance, par rapport à ce que tu es ».

Je restai confuse pendant seulement un instant avant de comprendre et mon souffle se coupa. « Tu as l'intention de me transformer ? » Murmurais-je surprise de voir combien à cet instant c'est exactement ce que je désirais par-dessus tout.

Elle a hoché la tête. Elle allait faire pour moi ce qu'Edward n'a jamais voulu faire. Mais cela faisait aussi trois jours d'atroces douleurs. De plus il n'y a rien de pire que de savoir que je me retournerais contre lui… c'est une situation gagnant-gagnant pour moi, et à la fin, c'est une situation avantageuse pour elle aussi.

Elle ferait ça quand et comment elle le voudrait, je n'ai donc pas été surprise quand elle se jeta sur moi et me mordit au cou. Elle me déposa doucement sur le canapé et me baisa le front en guise d'adieu et disparut par la fenêtre avant que la douleur n'ait commencé Je poussai un cri surnaturel qui a été si fort que j'étais sûre que tous les habitants de Forks avaient pu l'entendre.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter alors que j'étais étendue sur le canapé d'Edward, alors j'essayai de retenir mes cris, me tordant à cause de cette incroyable douleur. Je ne sais pas combien de temps avait passé quand j'ai entendu la voix d'Emmett.

« Bella, oh mon dieu ! Non ! » Cria t-il au cours des cris que je ne pouvais contenir. « Carlisle » a-t-il hurlé.

Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, mais je n'ai pas entendu la voix de Carlisle. « Elle a été mordue ».

« Peut-on l'arrêter ? De la façon d'Edward la dernière fois ? » Souffla Esmé de toute urgence.

« Non » déclara Carlisle faiblement. « Le venin s'est propagé trop loin, nous ne serions pas en mesure de l'arrêté et on pourrait la tuer. Quoique… Elle aurait préféré que ce qu'elle va devenir ».

« Non » criai-je. « Non, je veux ça ! J'en ai besoin » je ne pouvais plus rien dire. Mon corps fut prit de convulsions épuisantes. Je sentais la douleur dans chacune de mes veines.

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Comment va évoluer Bella après sa transformation?_

_Votre avis ? N'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert._


	6. Chapter 6

Reversal **chapitre 6**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps la douleur a duré, tout ce que je sais, c'est que la douleur a diminué et s'est finalement arrêtée en même temps que le dernier battement de mon cœur. J'ai ouvert les yeux et ai regardé autour de moi. Je pouvais tout voir très clairement, et mon sens de l'odorat était incroyable.

« Carlisle ! Je pense qu'elle est réveillée » déclara Alice à proximité.

J'ai entendu quelque chose que je n'avais jamais entendu ; le bruit des pas de vampires qui marchaient vers moi. J'ai regardé autour et ai vu Alice assise à côté de moi, Jasper debout à droite derrière elle.

« Comment te sens-tu Bella ? » a demandé Carlisle gentiment. Je l'ai regardé et j'ai remarqué qu'il était tiré.

« Je… Je me sens merveilleusement bien. Quel jour sommes-nous ? » Demandais-je.

Carlisle sourit faiblement. « Il t'a fallu trois jour pour te transformer » m'annonça t-il. « Bella, tu ne peux plus retourner chez toi. Nous… Nous allons diffusez l'histoire que toi et Alice êtes allée en randonnée ce week-end et que vous avez disparu. Dans quelques jours, nous allons ''trouver'' Alice, elle va nous parler de l'ours qui vous a attaqués et comme tu es morte en voulant la protéger ».

Si j'avais été capable de pleurer je l'aurai fait. « Charlie » gémis-je doucement.

« Bella, il ira bien. Il allait bien avant que tu ne viennes ici, il ira bien après ton départ » dit Jasper apaisant.

J'ai hoché la tête, émerveillée de voir à quel point tout était facile, de voir comment ma voix a changée en des sons de carillons éoliens. « Non, ca va être pire qu'avant. Il m'aime plus maintenant, puisque j'ai vécu avec lui. Il va se reprocher ma mort, il va se blâmer pour ne pas être capable de me protéger ».

Carlisle et Esmé on échangé un regard peiné. « Qu'est ce que tu veux faire Bella ? Nous ne pouvons pas lui dire la vérité » a dit doucement Carlisle.

« Je sais. J'aimerais seulement qu'il y ai une autre solution… Une façon de lui faire savoir que je vais bien ».

« Eh bien, nous allons y réfléchir et essayer de trouver une autre solution. Mais peu importe si nous pouvons dire à Charlie ou pas, tu es morte pour le reste du monde » a déclaré Carlisle.

J'ai regardé les autres et ai remarqué que la méfiance qu'ils ont toujours essayé de cacher était absente, partie avec la dernière pulsation de mon sang, alléchant. Puis j'ai regardé Jasper et vit son froncement de méfiance.

« Jasper ? » demandais-je inquiète. « Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ca ? »

« Tu ne sens pas ? Tout autre nouveau né aurait détruit la maison. Tu n'as pas mal ? » A-t-il demandé.

C'était mon tour de froncer les sourcils maintenant. « Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » ai-je demandé en retour. « Je vais bien ! ».

« Tu ne ressens pas la soif ? Tu ne sens pas la douloureuse brulure dans la gorge ? » A-t-il demandé.

J'ai considéré puis ai secoué la tête. « Je ne ressens rien de différent de quand j'étais humaine. Je veux dire, j'ai un peu faim, mais… ce n'est pas douloureux et je n'ai pas vraiment soif… ».

Les Cullen m'ont regardé avec étonnement.

« Quoi ? »

« Bella, ce n'est pas habituel pour un vampire nouveau-né. Ce n'est pas non plus un comportement habituel pour quelqu'un qui sort d'une transformation. Même Carlisle n'avait pas si peu soif après sa transformation » a répondu Jasper.

« Oh, est-ce que quelque chose cloche avec moi ? »Ai-je demandé calmement. Maintenant, non seulement, je n'étais plus humaine, mais j'étais un vampire capricieux… _Merveilleux_.

Carlisle a parlé alors que tout le monde me regardait. « Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un vampire qui ne ressentait pas la soif, en particulier un nouveau né. Nous examinerons ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, je pense toujours que Bella devrait aller chasser, juste au cas où ».

« Allons-y Bella, nous allons t'apprendre comment chasser » me dit Alice, curieusement excitée par l'activité que nous allions partager. Je lui ai souri et elle a cligné des yeux, apparemment éblouie pendant un moment.

« Tu vas bien Alice ? » demandais-je concernée, en tenant son bras.

Elle sourit. « Oui, tu es juste… tu es très belle Bella, mais quand tu souris… tu es à couper le souffle ! ».

Si j'avais toujours été humaine, je serais devenue rouge écarlate. Ensuite Emmett jeta son bras autour de moi beaucoup plus lourdement que si j'avais été humaine.

« Elle a raison, tu sais, tu es à couper le souffle. Je parie que même Rose doit admettre que tu es au moins à égalité avec elle dans ce contexte ! » a déclaré Emmett en plaisantant.

J'ai rapidement regardé Rosalie de peur qu'elle ne soit vexée. Mais quand je l'ai vue, elle était vraiment bouleversée. Si bouleversée qu'elle marcha jusqu'à Emmett en sifflant. Puis, avant que nous ne puissions faire quelque chose, elle s'est retournée et a foncé dans la fenêtre, ne laissant que le bruit du verre brisé derrière elle.

« J'ai le sentiment que tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça Emmett » ai-je murmuré me sentant écrasée par la culpabilité.

« En effet, il ne fallait pas ! » dit Jasper, en prenant enfin une respiration. « Emmett, je ne l'ai jamais vue si folle. Et tu sais que je l'ai déjà vu folle comme l'enfer. Ses émotions… Elle est folle ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? Surtout quand on sait que Rose a une fierté extrême pour sa beauté ? ».

Emmett n'a pas eu l'air gêné, contrarié ou coupable. Au contraire, il a sourit. « Je disais simplement la vérité. Ce n'est pas ma faute si Rose n'est pas d'accord. De plus, Bella a vécu beaucoup et a besoin d'un rappel » a répondu Emmett en toute confiance.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de chose qui vont faire que Rosalie va me haïr encore plus Emmett » dis-je feignant un petit gémissement. En une fraction de seconde je sentis Emmett à côté de moi.

« Rosalie ne te déteste pas Bella, plus maintenant. Maintenant que tu es un vampire, contre ta volonté, je pourrais ajouter, qu'elle n'a plus aucun problèmes avec toi » a argumenté Jasper.

J'ai soupiré. « Eh bien, elle n'en avait pas… jusqu'à ce que son mari parle de moi ».

Emmett laissa échapper un grognement ludique. « Tu vas payer pour ça ! » a-t-il crié.

Je lui ai souri gentiment. J'ai commencé à courir. « Non, si tu ne peux pas m'attraper ! » ai-je crié dans mon dos, et j'ai sauté dans l'espace vide de la fenêtre fracassée par Rosalie. Un moment plus tard, j'ai entendu un ''boum'' pratiquement inaudible d'Emmett comme il a touché le sol derrière moi.

Je mis une pointe de vitesse et me précipita loin devant lui. « Je vais t'attraper Bella ! » a-t-il crié derrière moi. Puis, petit à petit, beaucoup plus lentement que je l'aurai cru, il s'est rapproché de moi et était juste derrière moi. Comme il essayait de m'attraper, je me mis hors de sa portée. La deuxième fois, il a essayé mais je me suis arrêtée net et il m'a foncé dedans nous envoyant directement au sol.

Une seconde plus tard, j'étais sur mes pieds, en regardant tout autour de moi. Une odeur de neuf remplis mes narines. Bien que je savais ce que c'était. Quelque part très proche de nous maintenant, c'était des humains.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tout d'abord JOYEUX NOËL **

**Voici un chapitre qui a mis du temps à arriver, mais il est enfin là.**

**Je recherche quelqu'un de sérieux pour m'aider à traduire la fiction laissez moi un message ou une review si ca vous interesse merci.**

**Chapitre 7**

« Bella ! Bella ne bouge pas. Retiens ton souffle » me siffla Emmett, saisissant mon bras et me regardant dans les yeux.

« Emmett, laisse-moi partir. Je ne vais pas faire n'importe quoi » dis-je avec un froncement de sourcils.

Il m'a imité en fronçant les sourcils également, mais il ne desserra pas son étreinte. « Viens Bella, nous devons sortir d'ici ».

« Je ne vais pas faire n'importe quoi Emmett » ai-je grondé.

« Ce n'est pas que ça Bella. C'est une équipe de recherche, ils te cherchent ! Tu es censée être morte. Tu te souviens ? S'ils te voient, ils vont voir que tu vas bien. Nous devons y aller. Viens ! » dit-il. Quand il vit que je ne bougeais pas, il poussa un soupir exaspéré, et avant que je puisse voir quoi que se soit, il m'a jeté sur son épaule et a courut à vitesse vampirique.

J'étais sûre que nous avions fait au moins cinq mille mètres avant que l'on ne s'arrête et qu'il me pose au sol. Je restais là où il m'avait jeté et leva les yeux. Nous étions dans une petite clairière où entrait le peu de soleil capable de percer entre les arbres. Voyant ça, j'ai levé ma main et ai admiré les diamants qui recouvraient ma peau.

Je vis Emmett se coucher au sol à côté de moi, et je regardai par-dessus mon épaule pour le voir se coucher sur le côté, en me regardant.

« Tu n'allais vraiment pas les attaqués ? »A-t-il demandé.

Je regardais son visage en lui répondant. « La pensée n'a même pas traversée mon esprit. J'avais… Je n'avais même pas envie de les attaquer. Emmett pourquoi suis-je différente ? Y a-t-il quelque chose de mauvais avec moi ? » Ai-je murmuré.

Il a rit puis a secoué la tête. « Non Bella, il n'y a rien de mal avec toi. Tu es parfaite. Je parie qu'Edward voudra se tuer quand il te verra et qu'il comprendra ce qu'il a abandonné. Non, je pense que ta différence à l'odeur et à la soif du sang humain pourrait être ton pouvoir, tu sais comme voir l'avenir ou la lecture de pensées d'Alice et d'Edward… Mais ce n'est que ma pensée ».

« J'espère. Je ne veux pas passer l'année prochaine, au moins, cachée quelque part dans un coin isolé »ai-je murmuré en regardant le ciel maintenant nuageux.

« Tu ne seras pas seule Bella. Nous partirons tous avec toi, et je serai avec toi à chaque étape du chemin, si tu en as besoin. Mais je ne pense pas que se soit ta volonté. C'est…Quel qu'il soit…Il ne disparaitra pas. Je peux le dire. Tu vas rester spéciale Bella.

J'ai tourné la tête pour le regarder et j'aurais eu les larmes aux yeux si j'avais pu. « Merci Emmett, tu ne sais pas combien tu m'a aidée ces derniers jours ».

Il a souri. « Cela signifie t-il que je pourrais t'écouter parler dans ton sommeil à nouveau ? ».

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder en arrière et de sourire. « Bella, tu dois vraiment cesser de faire ça » a-t-il réprimandé.

« Faire quoi ? »

« Me sourire comme ca ! C'est… si j'étais un humain, mon cœur s'arrêterait de battre et ma respiration arrêterait. Je serais immobilisé. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça ».

Que voulez vous ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de glisser un sourire sur mon visage. Il a grogné puis a sauté sur moi avant de commencer à me chatouiller.

« Je suis désolée, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher » ai-je dit en rigolant.

« Tu sais, plus simplement tu ne devrais pas parler, sourire, rigoler. C'est trois choses ont le même effet sur moi ».

« D'accord, je vais faire la sourde muette avec un air maussade. Est-ce que ce serait mieux pour toi ? » J'ai rigolé.

Il a rit. « Je ne crois pas. Mais il est très difficile pour moi de rester près de toi » puis il roula. Il n'était donc plus au dessus de moi. Enfin, il se leva, de manière fluide que je n'aurais pu voir si j'avais encore été humaine. Il m'a tendu la main et m'a aider à me lever. « Nous devrions aller chasser, sinon Jasper va nous tuer quand nous serrons de retour ».

Je tournais la tête pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir mon sourire et acquiesçait.

« Oh viens Bells ! Ne fais pas ça ! Je gère ça. Je te promets » dit-il en essayant et en réussissant

à cacher sa tristesse.

J'ai tourné la tête et lui ai sourit avant de le suivre dans la forêt pour ma première chasse.

Rosalie était dans la maison quand nous sommes rentrés et elle attendait Emmett dans la salle à manger. Elle me regarda avant d'envelopper son bras autour de son cou et de l'embrasser passionnément. Je sentis une vague de jalousie me traverser. J'ai remercié mon étoile de chance du fait que Jasper n'était pas là pour capter mes émotions.

Puis elle m'a sourit, et tenant Emmett par la main, elle l'a conduit vers leur chambre. Elle m'a lancé un regard furieux vers le bas avant de fermer la porte derrière eux.

J'ai poussé un grognement et ai marché dehors pour m'asseoir sur le porche. Vingt minutes plus tard, j'ai sentis des humains monter dans l'allée et je suis montée me cacher dans la salle de bain.

Même de loin, je pouvais entendre le moteur s'arrêter et deux paires de pieds marcher vers la maison. La sonnette retentit et j'ai entendu le vent siffler comme quelqu'un répondait à la porte.

« Ah Esmé » dit Charlie si triste qu'il fallut que je me retienne pour ne pas courir et le serré dans mes bras. « Est-ce… Est-ce que Carlisle est ici ? » Demanda-t-il. Ca ma brisé le cœur de le voir si malheureux, misérable et abattu. Il semblait qu'il ne prenait pas très bien la nouvelle de ma disparition.

« Certainement chef Swan, juste un instant. Je vais vous demander de venir et d'attendre dans le salon s'il vous plait » dit poliment Esmé, je pouvais entendre le chagrin pour sa fille disparue.

Il doit avoir accepté car j'ai entendu ses pas, et ceux de la personne qui était avec lui, comme ils entraient dans la maison, tandis qu'Esmé s'est ruée à vitesse humaine dans le bureau de Carlisle. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux redescendirent.

« Chef Swan, puis-je vous aidez ? » demanda Carlisle, en laissant s'infiltrer son inquiétude frauduleuse par le biais de ses paroles.

« Eh bien je vous avais dit que je viendrais vous dire chaque jour si nous avions des nouvelles à propos d'Alice et Bella, et bien, je suis là. Je suis désolé de dire que nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace d'elles. La tempête qui a duré, a effacé toutes traces susceptibles de nous aider. Même Sam Uley et Jake ici présents n'ont pas été en mesure de trouver quelques choses. Je suis désolé » dit-il encore.

J'ai presque le souffle coupé. Jake était là ? Dans la maison des vampires ? Comment était-il arrivé ?

« Nous comprenons. Juste… Dites-nous si vous trouvez quelque chose. Si vous n'avez pas de nouvelles, ne vous sentez pas obligé de venir nous le dire. Nous savons que vous avez beaucoup à faire, et avec le souci supplémentaire pour Bella… » dit Carlisle calmement.

Charlie n'a pas répondu. Mais alors j'ai entendu la voix de Jake. « Puis-je vous parlez franchement Monsieur ? » a-t-il demandé. Il doit avoir reçu l'autorisation car il a poursuivi. « Il est de mon avis, et l'avis de beaucoup de gens que tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si Edward ne l'avait pas quitté ».

J'ai fermé les yeux contre la douleur inattendue et étouffa un gémissement.

« C'est une observation très perspicace Jacob. Et vous serrez surpris d'entendre que certains d'entre nous le pense aussi. Bella est venue pour diner et a fini par passer la nuit. Le lendemain, elle a annoncé qu'elle voulait faire du camping. Elle aurait pu s'en tirer seule si Alice ne s'était pas opposée à Bella. J'ai passé tout ce temps à penser que c'était de la faute d'Edward. Aucun d'entre nous n'est heureux de ce qu'il fait ou comment il a géré les choses ».

A cet instant j'ai entendu une porte s'ouvrir à l'étage puis Esmé aspirer le souffle dans ses poumons.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? » a soudainement hurlé Charlie. « Quand est-elle revenue ? Pourquoi vous ne nous en avez pas informés immédiatement ? Je savais que ca devait avoir lieu. Alice a du sortir du bureau et Charlie l'avait vue. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à sa capacité de voir l'avenir ? Et ses capacités auditives et visuelles vampiriques ? Je savais qu'elle était loin de la pièce, surement qu'elle savait que Charlie était là.

« Charlie il se passe des choses que vous ne comprenez pas ! » déclara Carlisle de toute urgence. Je l'imaginais avec ses mains en l'air, essayant d'apaiser Charlie qui devenait de plus en plus rouge au visage.

« Faites en sortes que je comprennes ! Où est ma fille ? » Demanda t-il.

« Laissez-moi-vous expliquer. Asseyez vous Charlie » déclara Carlisle avec autorité. J'ai entendu des pas et puis un cri alors qu'il s'assit.

« Dites moi ce qu'il se passe » dit Charlie un peu moins fort, suppliant cette fois.


	8. Chapter 8

**voici enfin le chapitre 8**

**merci à eliloulou de m'avoir aidé à traduire.**

**Chapitre 8**

« Bella…Bella n'est plus normale, Charlie. Il s'est passé un évènement, il y a quelques jours et bien… Disons qu'elle a changé. Elle est différente de ce qu'elle était. Je ne peux pas vous dire exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ou ce qu'elle est maintenant parce que ce serait dangereux pour vous. Mais sachez qu'elle est en sécurité. Elle…Elle va vivre pendant un _long_ moment, Charlie… »

Charlie fronça les sourcils et j'entendis la confusion dans sa voix.

« Que dis-tu ? Essaierais-tu de dire que Bella n'est plus humaine ? Elle vivra longtemps ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Elle ne mourra jamais ? » Demanda-t-il.

Carlisle soupira. « Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Ne prenez pas à la légère le fait que j'ai dit que cela pouvait être dangereux. Mais oui, Bella est immortelle. Elle ne mourra pas, ne vieillira pas. Elle restera toujours une jeune fille de 18 ans. Je ne peux pas en dire plus, mais… J'en suis sûr, vous n'aurez pas trop de difficultés pour comprendre. Si vous trouvez, n'en parlez à personne, ne faites rien. Vous seriez vraiment en danger. »

« Où est ma fille ? » Demanda Charlie résigné.

« Si vous la voyez, promettez-moi de ne dire à personne qu'elle est vivante. Vous devez prétendre qu'elle est morte. Notre vie et son existence dépendent de votre totale coopération et votre silence. »

« Bien. Dites-moi où est ma fille ? » Grogna Charlie. J'ai été surpris que Jacob soit resté silencieux pendant toute la discussion.

« Bella ! » Appela doucement Esmée. J'ai fermé les yeux, soupirai une fois avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Tout le monde sauf Rosalie et Emmett se trouvait dans le salon. Charlie était assis sur le divan à côté de Jacob, le visage blême. J'hésitai à regarder mon père mais quand je le fis, je ne vis pas le ressentiment où la peur que j'imaginais.

« Bells ? C'est toi ? » Murmura-t-il.

« Oui, » répondis-je. Mon père sursauta à mon nouveau timbre de voix. « Papa, c'est moi. Je …Je suis désolée pour tout cela. »

« Bella…Tu vas bien ? » Questionna-t-il simplement.

J'ai souri. Jacob m'observait attentivement et Charlie était abasourdi.

« Je suis désolée, papa. Je voudrais juste…Je voudrais pouvoir te dire ce qu'il s'est passé… »

« Carlisle dit que c'est dangereux. »

J'ai hoché la tête. « Si tu as bien entendu Carlisle, tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais venir chez toi ? Seras-tu d'accord ? » Je n'avais jamais imaginé que perdre ma vie auprès de lui serait aussi difficile.

« Je vais essayer de m'y faire. Je ne sais pas comment je vais l'annoncer à ta mère … » dit-il pour lui-même.

Je m'approchai et me mis à genoux devant lui. Du coin de l'œil, je voyais Jasper penché en avant et près à bondir. Je levai les yeux et vis le désespoir dans ceux de mon père. Je lui pris la main.

« C'est bon, Jasper. Je ne lui ferai aucun mal, » dis-je distraitement en voyant Jasper esquisser un pas en avant. J'étreignis alors mon père. Son souffle se coupa au contact de ma peau froide et je voulus me reculer mais il me saisit fermement.

« Bella ! Je suis désolé de tout cela. Je suis perdu. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Je comprends Papa. Je ne te blâme pour pas. Tu as toujours fait de ton mieux. Tu es le meilleur des pères. Si je devais refaire des choix, je reviendrai encore vivre auprès de toi à Forks au lieu de rester en Floride. Ma vie aurait été vide sans toi. Tu l'as rendue…supportable alors que je ne croyais pas qu'elle pouvait l'être. Je t'aime tant, » murmurai-je.

« Je t'aime aussi, Bells. Ne pourrais-je jamais te revoir ? » Questionna-t-il, en regardant mes yeux rouges avant de me quitter.

J'ai reporté mon attention sur Carlisle.

Le docteur blond nous sourit avant de répondre. « Nous n'avons pas planifié de partir avant la remise des diplômes. Nous pourrions rester un peu plus longtemps. Bella, tu montres un contrôle incroyable. Je ne vois donc pas de raison pour que tu ne puisses pas voir ton père quand tu le désires. »

J'ai hoché la tête. « Tu vois papa, je serai encore là un moment. »

« Bella ? Promets-moi une chose. Ne disparais pas sans me prévenir ? Ne me laisse pas croire que tu as disparu et que je ne te reverrai plus. Viens me dire au revoir avant de partir. »

J'aurais pleuré si j'avais pu. Je sanglotais sans larme en me blottissant dans ses bras.

« Je vais y aller. Hum… A propos de la mise en scène de cette mort… »

« Nous avons prévu d'annoncer que nous avons retrouvé Alice demain et de dire que Bella a été attaquée par un ours. C'est mieux s'il n'y a pas de corps, » répondit Carlisle.

« Alors je vais faire semblant d'être complètement désemparé lorsque je recevrai cette nouvelle. Au revoir Bella, je te vois bientôt, » répliqua Charlie.

Jacob était resté silencieux durant la conversation. Il évitait de me regarder. Il se leva enfin pour suivre Charlie à l'extérieur.

« Jake, » appelai-je.

Il se retourna et me regarda pour la première fois en une demi-heure.

« Qu'est…qu'est-ce qu'il va arriver pour nous ? »

Il réfléchit puis haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas Bella. Tu es l'un d'entre-eux maintenant. La tribu ne va pas apprécier surtout que le traité ait été rompu… Je pense que vous devriez partir plus tôt que prévu. »

« Attends ! Ce ne sont pas les Cullen. Ils n'ont rien fait. C'est Victoria. Je t'en ai parlé, tu te souviens ? Elle est revenue. Les Cullen n'ont pas rompu le traité ! » Criai-je inquiète.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à chaque vampire puis hocha la tête. Je vais faire passer le message mais j'ignore comment Sam va réagir. Nous pourrions avoir à… Je ne sais pas. Avoir une sorte de réunion pour en parler, » dit-il avant de sortir.

« Jacob ? » le rappelai-je.

Il s'arrêta à nouveau et me fit face.

« Au revoir, » fut tout ce que je dis.

« A bientôt, Bella. »

Ils remontèrent tous les deux dans la voiture avant de s'éloigner.

Je soupirai et me laissai tomber dans le divan. Quelques minutes après, Emmett et Rosalie nous rejoignirent. Emmett prit place à mes côtés et alluma la télévision.

« Qu'avez-vous tous ? » Demanda-t-il en nous dévisageant tour à tour.

« Charlie est venu ici avec Jacob Black, » expliqua Carlisle. « Ils ont vu Alice et ils se doutaient que quelque chose se passait. Vous n'avez pas entendu crier ? »

« Emmett regarda Rosalie. « Non. Non, nous n'avons pas…Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Bella s'est montrée et lui a parlé. »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est un nouveau-né ! Elle ne les a pas attaqués ? » Questionna Rosalie.

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Depuis quand cela te tracasse-t-il ? Tu t'en fous si je tue Charlie. Tu n'en a rien à faire si Victoria m'avait tuée ? Pourquoi ne pas arrêter de faire semblant de me supporter. »

Rosalie me fixa avant de répondre. « Bien. Parfait. Pour être franc, je pense que nous gaspillons notre temps avec toi. Tout ce que tu as fait, c'est nous créer des problèmes. D'abord, nous avons été obligés de te sauver. Puis tu as poussé Edward à quitter sa famille. Et maintenant tu mets cette même famille en danger par le fait que tu es un nouveau-né et parce que ton père sait que tu es vivante mais plus la même. Tu nous empêches de vivre une vie proche de la normalité. »

Les Cullen l'observèrent sous le choc. Moi, je m'attendais à tout cela. Je l'avais toujours su.

« Tu as raison, Rosalie. Je sais toutes ces choses. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être ce que je suis. Je ne peux revenir sur le fait que vous avez dû me sauver de quelque chose dont je ne suis pas responsable. Je ne peux empêcher Edward d'être parti mais c'est parce qu'il ne m'aimait plus. Je ne suis pas responsable si la famille m'a choisie à la place de lui/sa place. Je ne suis pas responsable si je suis un nouveau-né. Je suis désolée du mal que je te cause mais presque rien n'est (de) ma faute. Il te suffit de dire une parole et je pars. »

« Nous ne… » Commencèrent Alice et Carlisle.

Je leur jetai un regard. Je voulais l'entendre de Rosalie et de personne d'autre. Si elle veut mon départ, je partirai et j'essayerai de ne pas revenir en arrière. Je ne voulais pas causer plus de problème à cette famille. J'ai déjà fait fuir Edward. « Que veux-tu Rosalie ? Veux-tu que je parte ? »

Rosalie me fixait surprise. Elle regarda sa famille. Tous attendaient sa décision.


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà enfin la réponse de Rosalie.

Désolée pour le retard mais j'étais un peu soufrrante.

Bonne lecture

CHAPITRE 9 

Enfin, elle soupira et secoua la tête. «Je ne veux pas que tu partes Bella. Tu es là depuis si longtemps, je ne sais pas comment les choses seraient sans toi. Je pense ... je pense que je dois partir pour un moment. Je vais aller à Denali voir Edward. J'ai besoin de me retrouver avec moi-même. Peut-être ... que quand je reviendrai, je serai contente que tu sois ici. Je pense que j'ai juste besoin de temps pour moi. Non Emmett, j'y vais seule. Tu resteras ici avec la famille », dit-elle à Emmett quand il se leva.

Il avait l'air inquiet. "Es-tu sûre Rose? Je viens avec toi si tu le veux. "

Elle secoua la tête. «J'ai besoin d'être seule en ce moment. Je serai de retour bientôt, je te le promets. J'ai juste besoin de m'habituer à l'idée que Bella fasse partie de la famille. »

Emmett hocha la tête. « D'accord Rose. »

«Je vais aller faire un sac. » Elle monta à l'étage. Emmett la suivit de près.

Nous nous regardions tous. «Je suis tellement désolée », ai-je dit tout à coup.

Esmé est venue s'asseoir à côté de moi. «Pourquoi Bella?"

«J'ai ruiné votre famille! J'ai d'abord chassé Edward au loin, maintenant Rosalie. »

Esmé secoua la tête, « tu ne les as pas chassé Bella. Ils sont partis de leur plein gré. Edward savait qu'il t'avait fait du tort, et Rosalie ... Je pense vraiment qu'elle essaie de concilier son ancienne haine entre vous pour rendre les choses plus faciles pour la famille. Rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute. »

J'ai hoché la tête, « je me sens responsable de tout cela. Parfois ... Je pense qu'il aurait été mieux si j'étais restée loin comme Edward m'avais dit. "

«Tu es la seule personne qui se sente de cette façon Bella. Nous tous, nous t'aimons. Notre vie serait beaucoup plus vide si tu n'étais pas venue dans notre famille », répondit Carlisle.

Je haussai les épaules: « Nous allons voir. Vous pouvez décider, qu'après qu'une partie de la famille soit partie depuis longtemps, que vous voulez aussi que je ne sois jamais venu ici. »

Emmett soupira quand il est revenu en bas. Il avoua que Rose était partie sans dire au revoir. « Viens Bella, allons chasser, peut-être que ca me remontera le moral. »

J'ai hoché la tête et sorti de la chambre. Il était juste derrière moi presque instantanément. Notre chasse a pris moins d'une heure et je me suis finalement assise sur l'herbe légèrement humide. Emmett affalé à côté de moi.

«Tu sais Bella, ta dépression est en train de se porter sur moi », dit-il.

Je plissai mon front, « ah, mais je pensais que ma ... bonne humeur, mon sourire, mon rire, te mettaient mal à l'aise».

Il me fixait, « je préfère te voir heureuse et moi mal à l'aise que toi et moi, malheureux ».

« Je suis désolée, j'ai chassé Rosalie loin de toi », ai-je murmuré.

Il me regarda, incrédule, « ce n'est pas pour ca Bella que je suis malheureux, »dit-il, en rigolant.

« Alors, pourquoi es-tu malheureux? » Demandai-je.

Il semblait considérer cette question «Je ne suis pas sûr. Peut-être que c'est juste parce que je suis habitué à te voir heureuse, avec Edward, et comme il t'as quittée ... tu semblais déprimée. Je l'ai aimé quand tu étais heureuse, il m'a fait sentir que peut-être nous n'étions pas des monstres après tout. Je veux dire que si un humain chétif comme toi peut être heureux avec nous, nous devons faire quelque chose de bien. »

J'ai souri et ai regardé Emmett reprendre son souffle.

« Tu es vraiment à couper le souffle, tu le sais ca? » dit-il.

Je souris encore, « tu n'as pas à dire des choses comme ça Emmett. Tout simplement parce que je suis un vampire et supposé être jolie ce qui ne signifie pas que ça fonctionne sur nous tous. »

C'était son tour de froncer les sourcils, « mais Bella, tu me coupes le souffle. Tu es l'un des vampires les plus beaux que j'ai jamais vu! Ne l'as-tu pas toi-même encore remarqué? »A t-il demandé.

J'ai secoué la tête, « j'avais peur de ... »

« Je suis choqué qu'Alice ne t'ai pas fait te regardée. Viens avec moi, tu vas te voir. »

Emmett me tira et me traîna dans le ruisseau. J'ai eut le souffle coupé quand j'ai vu la créature exquise que je voyais. Je savais que c'était moi parce que cette personne avait une étrange ressemblance avec moi, mais elle était plus raffinée, plus sculptée, plus belle de toute manière. Même ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus complet, plus sombre, d'un plus beau brun, un peu plus long qu'auparavant. Ce corps lui-même aurait fait envie à toutes les femmes dans le monde, en particulier les stars d'Hollywood. Elle était parfaitement proportionnée, et se tint avec tant de grâce, qu'il était difficile pour moi de croire qu'elle et moi étions la même personne.

« Oh mon Dieu », murmurai-je, en me touchant la joue doucement et regardant comme la femme dans le ruisseau imitait mes mouvements.

«Je te l'avais dit », chuchota Emmett derrière moi.

Je souris et ai été prise par surprise recevant le même choc que tout à l'heure, lorsque je vis mon sourire. C'était vraiment paralysant, mon cœur s'arrêta.

« Emmett », dis-je, en regardant enfin loin de moi-même. « Penses-tu qu'Edward et moi c'est vraiment fini pour de bon? »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais pensé à cela, mais après je me dis que je voulais entendre ce qu'allait dire Emmett.

Je me tournai vers lui, il soupira, « Bella, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais je ne pense pas que toi et Edward serez un jour à nouveau ensemble. Vampires ... Je ne crois avoir jamais entendu parler d'un amour pour un humain. Quand Edward nous a dit qu'il t'aimait, j'étais complètement choqué. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. Mais je sais que s'il ne t'aimait pas alors que tu étais humain, je ne vois pas comment il le pourrait maintenant. Je suis désolé. »

J'ai juste hoché la tête, sachant que si j'avais été un humain j'aurais pleuré. J'avais surmonté Edward, mais une petite partie de moi l'aimait toujours, et désirait toujours qu'il revienne à moi.

«Est-ce que tu vas bien? » demanda Emmett.

J'ai encore hoché la tête «Je suppose que c'était une question stupide. »

« Non, ce n'était pas stupide. Bella, nous pouvons tous voir à quel point tu aimais Edward. Nous savons tous que cela prendra du temps après ce qu'il t'a fait. Ce n'était pas stupide », dit-il.

« Que vas-tu faire si Rose et toi n'êtes plus ensemble » Demandai-je avec curiosité.

«Je ne sais pas. Parfois ... parfois je me demande même si Rosalie m'aime vraiment. Je veux dire, certaines des choses qu'elle fait me fait croire qu'elle m'aime, mais d'autres choses me font croire qu'elle m'utilise pour arriver à ses fins, car elle sait que je le ferai. »

« Tu l'aimes? » Ai-je murmuré.

Il considère cela aussi, beaucoup plus de temps que je l'aurais pensé, après qu'il ai été marié avec elle depuis un certain temps. «Je ne sais plus. Au début, quand j'étais nouveau vampire, j'étais sûr que je l'aimais. Maintenant, je pense que peut-être nous nous sommes éloignés, dans des directions distinctes. Je pense qu'une partie de moi sera toujours attaché à elle, mais je ne pense pas que je l'aime comme autrefois. »

J'ai hoché la tête et commença à marcher vers la maison. « Emmett, savais-tu qu'Edward et Rosalie étaient censés être ensemble? Carlisle espèrait qu'ils se réuniraient après qu'elle soit transformée. »

«Oui, Rose me l'a dit une fois. Parfois je me demande s'ils n'ont pas vraiment été faits pour être ensemble. Ils ont beaucoup de points communs. »

«Tu sais, avant je me demandais pourquoi toi et Rosalie étiez ensemble. Vous semblez tellement ... différents. »

Emmett rit, « et bien ce n'est pas les points communs qui nous rapprochent ».


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour,**

**D'abord je suis désolée pour le retard mais avec l'école, c'est pas toujours simple. **

**Voici le nouveau chapitre avant mes examens.**

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**CHAPITRE 10**

«Que veux-tu dire par là?» Demandai-je.

«Eh bien, toi et Edward êtes à peu près aussi différents que nous, et tu m'interroges sur moi et Rosalie? »

Je rigolai de ne pas avoir fait le lien. «Je suppose que tu as raison. " Mais je me le demande encore parfois ».

Emmett ne me regarda pas quand il répondit. «Rose et moi ... Nous avons beaucoup de différences, mais l'une de nos plus grandes ressemblances, c'est que nous apprécions énormément le sexe. Oui, Rosalie et moi aimons tous les deux ça. C''est notre plus grande compatibilité ».

Je fronçai les sourcils, « mais ne désires-tu pas trouver le vrai amour? Quelque chose qui n'est pas basée autour du sexe? »

« Bien sûr, Bella, mais cela ne signifie pas que je vais l'obtenir! Nous ne rencontrons pas beaucoup de vampires comme nous et ceux qui le sont, le plus souvent ils sont déjà pris et ceux qui ne le sont pas ... ils ne veulent généralement pas être avec nous ».

Je réfléchissais à cela. «Je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé ça Emmett. »

« Oublie ! Ca n'a aucune importance »

Nous sommes arrivés à la maison quelques minutes plus tard et nous sommes allés directement à la salle de séjour où nous nous sommes affalés sur le canapé à regarder la télévision.

Trois mois se sont écoulés avant même que je m'en rende compte. Alice allait encore à l'école, même si elle la trouvait beaucoup moins attrayante maintenant qu'elle était toute seule. Mes funérailles se sont déroulées selon les plans et Charlie avait même de fausses larmes pour l'occasion. Nous nous sommes vus tous les deux jours, en présence de Jacob et d'Emmett.

Rosalie et Edward n'étaient pas rentrés du tout durant ces trois mois et j'ai vite constaté qu'Edward n'était plus constamment dans mes pensées. Emmett et moi traînions beaucoup ensembles, on parlait, on allait à la chasse, on jouait. Parfois, Alice et Jasper se joignaient à nous et d'autres fois, toute la famille était de la partie.

Je ne pensais rien du lien qui se créait entre Emmett et moi.

Puis, un jour où nous étions partit en randonnée, le portable d'Emmett sonna.

Après avoir regardé le nom et avoir hésité, il l'ouvrit et dit: « Hey Rose. »

Je pouvais entendre Rosalie à l'autre bout, « bonjour Emmett. Comment vas-tu? »

Emmett a répondu: «Je vais bien. La famille va très bien, Alice est assez folle car elle doit aller à l'école seule, mais ... »

« Oui, je peux imaginer comment ce doit être pour elle. Euh ... Ecoute Emmett. Nous avons besoin de parler. Es-tu seul? » demanda-t-elle.

Il me regarda puis dit « Oui ».

Je n'étais pas sûr au début si je devais partir. Donc je restai, sachant qu'il me le dirait s'il voulait que je parte.

"D'accord. Emmett, je sais que cela va être un choc, mais je pense que nous devrions nous séparer. »

Emmett paru choqué ? Son visage se figea, et il dit: « pourquoi? »

«Je ... Je suis tellement désolé Emmett. Je ne pensais pas que le fait d'être ici seule avec Edward aurait de l'effet sur moi, mais en fait si. Je réalise maintenant que lui et moi ... nous sommes faits l'un. S'il te plait, ne sois pas en colère contre moi, je suis tellement, tellement désolée. »

Emmett fronca les sourcils. « Tu as couché avec lui, n'est-ce pas? Toi, ma femme, et lui, mon frère, avez couché ensemble? »

Je pourrais dire que si Rosalie avait pu, elle aurait pleuré. «Oui Emmett. Je n'ai pas ... nous n'étions pas ... Ca vient d'arriver. Je suis désolée. »

"Je ne veux plus te parler maintenant. Je ne peux pas te parler maintenant. » Sur ce, il raccrocha le téléphone et s'appuya contre un arbre.

Je l'ai regardé avec sympathie « Je suis désolée. Que ... de ce qu'ils ont fait ... c'est inexcusable. »

Il a simplement haussé les épaules: «Ils ont déjà fait des choses comme ça pendant un bon moment. Ils ne savent pas que je suis au courant. »

J'ai eu le souffle coupé. «Es-tu sérieux? Depuis combien de temps? "

Il avait l'air distant, « disons juste avant qu'il ne t'ait rencontré. Ils ont essayé d'être discrets à ce sujet mais il y avait toujours des choses qui les trahissaient. Je suis surpris que cela ait pris aussi longtemps pour qu'elle rompe avec moi. J'étais sûr qu'elle allait le faire durant la première semaine. Bien que j'aurais cru qu'elle aurait un peu plus d'imagination que de dire que d'être seul avec lui, lui a fait réaliser qu'ils ont besoin d'être ensemble. »

"Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien dit? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit? "Demandai-je, choquée et blessée qu'Edward ait triché avec moi.

«Je n'ai pas ... ce n'est pas quelque chose à laquelle j'ai pensé. J'ai juste pensé au fait que je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle, que je n'étais pas ce qu'elle voulait. Je n'ai même pas pensé à toi ni au fait qu'Edward te trompait.»

«Je suis encore désolée », ai-je murmuré, posant ma main sur son bras. Il baissa les yeux sur elle, puis vers moi.

«Je ne le suis pas », dit-il simplement.

Je le regardais interrogateur juste avant qu'il ne m'embrasse. Ses bras enroulés autour de ma taille, il me tira si près que mes propres mains s'accrochaient dans ses cheveux bouclés, le tenant près de moi.

Nous avons fini par nous s'éloigner, mais il n'y avait vraiment pas besoin. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux avant de faire un pas vers l'autre.

«Je suis désolé", dit Emmett doucement.

Je souris et je savourai l'effet que ce baiser avait sur lui, « je ne le suis pas », répondis-je en l'embrassant à nouveau.

"Bella, Bella, stop!" me répondit Emmett, en me tenant loin de lui.

«Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? "Demandai-je.

«Je ne peux pas ... Je ne veux pas profiter de toi. Je sais que tu es blessée Bella, et je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il y a entre nous. Je ne veux pas blesser l'un de nous deux avec des décisions précipités. "

De nouveau, un autre homme me rejetait. Peu importe ce qu'il dit pour le cacher, je savais qu'il me rejetait. J'inclinai la tête évasivement et me détournai, en essayant de cacher ma douleur. Il venait de me rejeter et il ne m voulait pas, comme Edward, bien qu'il fut un peu plus rapide pour me dire qu'il ne voulait pas de moi.

Bella attends, reviens ici! " dit Emmett. Mais en voyant que je ne revenais pas, il accourut derrière moi et me tourna vers lui. "Bella, Qu'y a t-il?"

"Non Emmett, je comprends. Laisse-moi seule maintenant, répondis-je sèchement.

"Attends, où vas-tu ? Pourquoi réagis tu comme cela? "Demanda-t-il, confus.

"Ca va Emmett! Ne prétend pas être un bon gars juste parce que tu ne veux pas ressembler à un con. J'ai été tellement stupide, quand tu m'as embrassée j'aurais du me douter que cela ne voudrait rien dire pour toi. Que ça ne signifiait rien pour toi. J'aurais du savoir que tu serais comme Edward. »

«Maintenant, attend juste une seconde ! Ne t'avise pas de me comparer à ce salaud Bella ! Que se passe-t-il? Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait. "

«Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà ! Pourquoi m'as-tu m'embrassée Emmett, si tu allais me dire que tu ne voulais pas de moi? Est-ce parce que tu aimes voir ma douleur? Tu aimes me voir comme ça, souffrir. Parce que je sais que je ne suis rien, que personne ne m'aime, ne me veut et n'a besoin de moi? Tu ... Tu veux un moment de sexe et lorsque tu auras terminé avec moi, tu va passer à autre chose, tout comme Edward. " Sanglotai-je sans larmes maintenant.

«Attend, attend, attend. Tu crois que je te _rejette?_ Tu crois que je ne veux pas de toi? Bella! Je t'ai toujours voulue ! Depuis que tu as quitté Edward je te veux », dit-il, soulagé de savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

"Ne me mens pas Emmett Cullen." Ma voix était dangereuse

«Je ne te mens pas Bella ! Et je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Je n'aime pas te faire penser que tu n'es rien, que personne ne t'aime, te désire ou a besoin de toi. "

«Alors je vais partir, comme ca tu n'auras pas à me voir ou te soucier de ce que je pense."

"Bella, je n'aime pas que tu penses ça parce que _Je t'aime, je te_ veux, _j'ai_ besoin . Tu n'es pas rien. Tu es _tout._ Depuis qu'Edward est parti, tu es mon monde. Tu es ma raison d'être ... eh bien, je suppose que CE tout se lever le matin à mes côtés, ça peut fonctionner, hein? " Demanda-il, souriant.

Contre ma volonté, je lui souris en retour, « tu ... tu m'aimes? " Murmurai-je.

Emmett vint vers moi et me serra contre lui ", oh Bella, comment ne le pourrais-je pas? J'aime tout de toi, ton humour, ta compassion, ta capacité à avoir des ennuis, ton sourire, ton esprit d'aventure ... Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Comment ne pas t'aimer quand tout ce que tu es, est ce que je cherchais depuis toujours? »

Je souris contre son torse et l'étreignis. «Je ne voulais pas, mais je t'aime aussi», murmurai-je.

Il posa sa tête sur la mienne et je l'entendis souffler, « Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas? "

«J'ai eu peur ... peur que si je me permettais de t'aimer, tu ferais comme Edward. J'ai pensé qu'il était trop tôt, que mon cœur allait être de nouveau meurtri. "

Il fit un pas en arrière, «Je ne t'aurais jamais blessée Bella. Je ne ferai pas ce qu'Edward t'a fait. Sans toi ... Je ne voudrais pas vivre. "

**Voilà une belle déclaration!**

**On se retrouve fin juin.**

**Laeti**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour,**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous ne m'en voulez pas de trop pour mon énorme retard...**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour m'excuser d'avoir disparue.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Emmett et moi sommes retournés à la maison main dans la main. Alice nous attendait, faisant des petits sauts, folle de joie. "Oh Bella! Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi et Emmett!"

«Alice, tu ... tu n'es pas fâchée sur moi?" demanda Emmett surpris.

Elle secoua sa petite tête de lutin « Non, regarde. Tu n'es pas fâché que Rosalie t'es laissée. Tu es heureux. Ce qui signifie que je le suis aussi. Oh, et devinez quoi ? Rose m'a appelée et m'a dit ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Edward et qu'ils allaient revenir pour vous parler face à face. Elle pense que vous allez mal le prendre et elle estime qu'il sera plus facile si elle venait ici en personne. "

Emmett la regarda comme s'il ne comprenait pas, «Rosalie et Edward... Viennent ici pour me parler?"

Alice hocha la tête, "Ils devraient être ici dans la matinée, voire plus tôt. Que prévoyez-vous de leur dire?" Demanda-t-elle, en regardant nos doigts encore enlacés.

"La vérité », répondis-je.

A ce moment, Jasper est arrivé, regardant en arrière et vint entre Emmett et moi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" questionna Emmett.

«Je ... Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce sentiment si fort de l'un de vous avant », expliqua-t-il.

«Quel sentiment?" Demandai-je.

«Amour», répondit simplement Jasper. «Vous deux, vous ... vous saturez l'air autour de vous avec votre amour l'un pour l'autre. Je n'ai jamais senti un sentiment plus fort que celui de moi et Alice ou Carlisle et Esmée. Non, jamais ressenti ça ... Je pense que je ne pourrais pas supporter ça longtemps. Surtout que je savais que ça allait arriver."

"Comment ça? Comment savais tu que cela allait arriver?" demanda Emmett.

Jasper hocha la tête, «Alice l'avait vu. J'ai été capable de ressentir votre attirance pour l'autre durant des mois déjà, je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que vous ne le réalisiez vous-mêmes."

"Eh bien, je crois que je vais aller à l'intérieur pour réfléchir à tout ça."

Les autres m'ont suivi à l'intérieur et Emmett s'assit immédiatement à côté de moi et me tira presque sur ses genoux.

«Alors qu'allez-vous faire à propos de Edward et Rosalie? » Questionna Jasper.

Emmett et moi avons regardés les autres. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'Emmett va faire, mais je ne vais pas me cacher devant eux ... Au moins une fois, je voudrais qu'on ne revienne pas sur Edward et sur ce qu'il m'a fait. Je ne veux même plus me venger, maintenant que j'ai Emmett. Je n'ai plus aucun sentiment envers Edward. Il ne représente plus rien pour moi. "

«Attends, quoi? Comment voulais-tu te venger? » Demanda Alice. " "Tu n'as jamais rien dit à ce sujet."

"C'est... Victoria ... Elle voulait me tuer pour se venger de la mort de James en faisant souffrir Edward en me tuant. Mais quand je lui ai dit qu'Edward ne m'aimait pas, elle a décidé de ne pas le faire. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait me transformée et de cette façon j'aurais une chance de me venger d'Edward ... Maintenant, cela ne me semble pas si important, je lui suis reconnaissante pour m'avoir laissée ainsi j'ai pu me tourner vers Emmett et je vais pouvoir rester l'éternité avec lui. "

"Oh Bella, tu ne m'as jamais rien dit," dit Alice, qui semblait surprise et désolée pour moi.

«Je n'en veux à personne pas même à elle. D'ailleurs, comment aurais-je pu savoir que vous ne chercheriez pas à m'arrêter?"

Jasper eu un petit rire silencieux.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Jazz?" demanda Emmett.

"Je pense à la façon dont Bella voulait se venger. Eh bien, qu'on le veuille ou non, tu vas l'obtenir. As-tu une idée de comment va réagir Edward quand il va vous voir toi et Bella? Il va se rendre compte de ce qu'il a abandonné, et de ce qu'il aurait pu avoir. Il va se rendre compte qu'il a été stupide de te quitter. Pour moi, c'est la plus douce vengeance. "

Je souri et hocha la tête «Je comprends ton point de vue Jasper. Hum, Edward ne sait toujours pas pour moi?" Demandai-je.

Alice et Jasper échangèrent un regard. Mais la réponse que j'attendais ne vint pas d'eux. "Non, Edward ne sait pas encore pour toi," déclara Carlisle. "Du moins, personne de cette maison ne lui a dit. Je ne peux pas te dire si Rosalie lui en a parlé. Nous ne parlons pas souvent d'Edward et quand nous le faisons ce n'est pas sur toi."

J'ai été surprise par ces nouvelles. Que je sois un vampire depuis trois mois et Edward ne soit pas être au courant. "Wow," fut tout ce que je pu dire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" questionna Emmett.

"Je ne sais pas, c'est juste bizarre. J'ai toujours pensé que ... quand j'ai été transformée ... Edward serait le premier à le savoir. J'ai toujours voulu que ce soit lui. Et maintenant, il est le seul qui pourrait ne pas être au courant. "

"Est-ce que ça te dérange, qu'il revienne?" me murmura à l'oreille Emmett.

Je levai les yeux afin de savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment me demander.

«Emmett, Je t'aime. Peu importe ce qu'étaient mes sentiments pour Edward. Ils ont disparu. Tu es tout pour moi. Je n'ai pas d'autre but dans la vie que d'être avec toi. Est-ce qu'il me dérange pas? Vais-je espérer quelque chose de lui, maintenant qu'il va revenir? Eh bien non, Si tu savais combien je suis vraiment heureuse maintenant, tu n'aurais même pas besoin de me poser cette question. "

Il sourit.

"Elle dit la vérité Emmett," déclara Jasper.

Emmett regarda par-dessus lui, "je te remercie, monsieur émotions. Y a-t-il autre chose que tu voudrais ajouter?" Demanda-t-il.

Jasper leva les sourcils, «Veux-tu vraiment que je dise tout à haute voix ?" demanda-t-il à la fois surpris et choqué.

Emmett grogna et Jasper rit «Non, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je suis heureux pour vous deux et je sais que vous pouvez à la fois surmonter Rosalie et le retour d'Edward. Si vous n'étiez pas ensembles, ce serait beaucoup plus difficile, mais vous surmonterez tout ensembles. Je serai surpris si l'un d'eux pouvait encore faire quelque chose à l'un de vous. "

J'ai souri et me suis libérée d'Emmett pour aller serrer Jasper dans mes bras. "Merci Jasper », murmurai-je avant de le relâcher.

Il hocha la tête, toujours souriant. Je n'avais pas réalisé lorsque j'étais encore humaine combien il souriait. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il semble faire est rire et sourire.

Je suis retournée à côté d'Emmett. Il me tira sur ces genoux gracieusement et m'embrassa. Nous avons continué notre baiser pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se racle la gorge. J'ai rompu le baiser avec Emmett et Alice nous regardait d'un air accusateur.

«Allons Bella! Tu sais que je ne pouvais pas vous laisser agir comme ça devant Jasper. Il doit déjà supporter vos émotions et Dieu sait que nous n'en avons pas besoin!" dit Alice en plaisantant.

En fait, j'eu le souffle coupé et l'aurait giflée si Esmée n'était pas venue à ce moment, m' embrasser. "Oh Bella! Je suis si heureuse!" dit-elle comme une mère.

J'ai souri et l'enlaça à mon tour, "Je suis heureux aussi Esmée. Je pense que je le suis encore plus que quand j'étais avec Edward."

"J'en suis heureuse. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, vous méritez d'être heureux. Et Emmett sera bon avec toi, vous êtes tellement semblables."

Je souris à Emmett, qui observait Esmée avec adoration, comme un fils.

«D'accord, euh, eh bien je vais accaparer Bella pendant un certain temps," annonça Alice. "Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça! Ce n'est pas comme si vous ne vous verriez plus!" Nous réprimanda-t-elle. Elle regarda nos expressions avec colère. «Je vais simplement lui donner un nouveau look. Tu seras bien content après ça Emmett!"

Je poussai un profond soupir alors qu'Alice m'entraînait à l'étage. "Honnêtement, Bella! Tu ne veux pas montrer à Edward tout ce qu'il a perdu?" demanda-t-elle.

" Je considérai cela, "euh, pas vraiment Alice. Maintenant que j'ai Emmett, je n'en ai rien à foutre d'impressionner Edward."

Elle a poussé un grognement peu élégant, «Il ne s'agit pas de _l'impressionner_ Bella! Il s'agit de le rendre jaloux comme l'enfer! Allez, vas-tu te laisser convaincre?" demana-t-elle. «As-tu une idée de ce à quoi je pourrais te faire ressembler maintenant que tu es parfaite dans tous les sens du terme?" demanda-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils, « tu sais Alice si je suis déjà parfait, tu ne pourras pas me perfectionner d'avantage. "

Alice sourit «Tu peux encore améliorer ta beauté. Il faut juste que tu me laisses faire."

J'ai roulé des yeux et ai accepté qu'elle m'embellisse. En moins d'une heure Alice m'avait relookée. Mes cheveux étaient bouclés et légèrement tombant, mon maquillage fut fait, et elle m'avait mis dans une très jolie robe verte émeraude foncée avec une ceinture.

Alors que nous nous apprêtions à retourner en bas, j'ai remarqué une jolie robe bleue dans son cabinet.

«Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas mise celle-ci?" demandais-je en indiquant la robe. Bien que j'aimais celle que je portais, je trouvais que celle-là était plus ... élégante.

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais folle. «Bella, le bleu est la couleur préférée d'Edward sur toi. S'il te voyait dans une robe bleue, quand il revient chez lui, il va penser que tu es toujours en attente de quelque chose avec lui. Maintenant le vert, je pense personnellement que cela te va beaucoup mieux, et de plus il se trouve que c'est la couleur préférée d'Emmett », dit-elle malicieusement.

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez vous?**

**Dites moi tout. J'attends vos reviews.**

**Je vais faire mon possible afin de publier un chapitre par mois.**

**A bientôt**

**Bisous**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

Je lui souris à mon tour et le suivis en bas, sur ses talons. Être un vampire avait certainement ses avantages, comme le fait qu'il soit presque impossible pour moi d'être maladroite.

Les autres étaient en bas dans le salon à regarder la télévision. Alice et moi passâmes dans la pièce et presque involontairement tous les yeux se tournèrent vers moi. Je souris et regardai leurs visages figés et stupéfaits.

"Bella", s'exclama Emmett en respirant. "Tu as l'air ... métamorphosée », dit-il.

J'essayai de cacher mon sourire mais ma tentative échoua. "Merci Emmett. Alice est vraiment étonnante n'est-ce pas?"

Il secoua la tête, «C'est toi qui es étonnante. Elle n'aurait pas pu faire quelque chose de si miraculeux si ça n'avait pas été toi."

J'aurais rougi, si j'avais pu. Je m'installai sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il me serra fort dans ses bras. Soudain, il se détacha et me remit sur mes pieds.

«Es-tu prête?" me questionna-t-il. Je respirai un peu et réalisai que Edward et Rosalie étaient à environ une centaine de mètres de la maison. Emmett se positionna derrière moi et entoura de ses bras ma taille, appuyant son menton sur mon épaule.

"Bonjour, nous sommes là!" appela Rosalie devant la maison un moment plus tard. En un éclair, Edward et elle étaient entrés dans le salon et s'étaient arrêtés.

"Rose, Edward», salua Esmée, en allant les embrasser. "Il y a si longtemps."

"Oui, tu m'as manquée Esmée," dit Edward à voix basse.

Jasper et Alice s'approchèrent vers eux avec Carlisle afin d'accueillir à nouveau les deux membres de la famille disparus. Une fois les retrouvailles passées, Rosalie et Edward nous regardèrent, les yeux grands ouverts, de surprise.

"Bella? Souffla Edward.

Je souris gentiment. Immédiatement, il se figea. "Bella? Que tu fais ici? »demanda-t-il, en faisant un pas en avant involontairement.

«Je vis ici Edward depuis ton départ." Je me demandais comment il allait le prendre. Peut-être qu'il pensait que sa famille n'avait été que trop heureux de se débarrasser de moi.

"Mais, comment est-ce arrivé? Qui ...?" Il porta un regard accusateur sur Carlisle.

Carlisle secoua la tête. « Tu sembles avoir oublié Victoria." Edward poussa un sifflement furieux. "Oui, eh bien, elle est revenue alors que nous étions à la chasse et a décidé qu'au lieu de tuer Bella, elle allait la transformer. Elle vit avec nous depuis et à l'occasion elle voit Charlie."

"Comment? Laissez un nouveau-né à proximité d'un humain? Es-tu devenu fou Carlisle?" demanda Edward

"Au contraire Edward, je crois que je suis incroyablement sain d'esprit en ce moment. Bella est à l'abri de l'odeur du sang humain. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi, mais il ne l'affecte pas d'aucune manière. »

Edward m'observa de nouveau. Une nouvelle émotion passa dans ses yeux. Puis ses yeux se concentrèrent sur les mains d'Emmett autour de ma taille et il fronça les sourcils. Je pus imaginer ce qu'il voyait : moi, debout à le regarder avec les bras d'Emmett enveloppés autour de moi.

"Il semble que nous n'avons pas besoin de revenir sur le chagrin d'Emmett, Rosalie. Je vois qu'il est déjà consolé. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu courais après mon frère alors que nous n'étions pas encore séparés Bella. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si garce, tu n'as été qu'une mauvaise période de ma vie. "

J'ai aspiré une bouffée d'air, outrée. «Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille Edward Cullen! Comment oses-tu, alors que toi et Rosalie dormiez ensembles pendant que nous sortions ensembles! Suis-je une garce? Et toi, tu es crétin Edward! Tu me laisses toute seule au milieu de nulle part, parce que tu ne pouvais pas supporter le fait que tu sois un homme mesquin et que tu n'as pas d'amour! Etais-ce prévu pour toi et Rosalie? Me briser le cœur d'abord, ensuite disparaitre, puis au tour de Rosalie de trouver une excuse débile pour te rejoindre, et pour couronner le tout briser le cœur d'Emmett? "

Rosalie et Edward échangèrent un regard.

«Attendez! Vous deux couchiez ensembles, alors même qu'Edward sortait avec Bella?" Questionna Alice.

Edward et Rosalie se tournèrent vers elle, "Alice, nous pouvons expliquer ça," plaida Rosalie.

«Qu'en est-il d'Emmett et toi? Vous êtes _mariés!_ Qu'est-ce ... que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?"

«Alice, nous nous aimons les uns les autres", plaida à nouveau Rosalie.

"Oh, tu ne pouvais pas lui demander de divorcer ou lui dire que tu voulais voir d'autres personnes… Toi et Edward êtes parfaits ensembles. Vous vous assemblez bien ! Bella et Emmett méritent de pouvoir profiter de l'amour, ils ont gagné ce droit. Comment penses-tu qu'Emmett se sente après tout ça? "

Tout le monde se tourna vers nous le visage et les bras d'Emmett serrés contre moi. J'ai posé mes mains sur les siennes pour l'encourager. Enfin, il dit, "je le savais déjà. Je le sais depuis longtemps que Rosalie était infidèle. Que mon propre frère me poignardait dans le dos. Mais ce que tu as fait à Bella, Edward, je ne sais pas comment tu as été capable de faire une telle bêtise. Je n'aime guère le fait que vous m'ayez trahi, mais maintenant je suis heureux de savoir que Bella sera aimée et chérie de la façon dont elle devrait l'être. "

«Attends, _tu étais au courant_ Emmett? Et tu n'as jamais rien dit?" s'offusqua Rosalie.

«Que pouvais-je dire? Que tu es une pute stupide qui ne peut pas garder les jambes fermées? Ce n'est généralement pas quelque chose que j'aime dire à ma femme. Mais je _ne_ t'aime plus, et je suis assez gentleman que pour ne pas traiter ma femme de salope. Je savais que tu continuerais à le faire même si tu savais que je connaissais la vérité. Peut-être que je voulais juste que tu me laisses. Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais maintenant, c'est que ce qui est arrivé à cette famille a permis de voir le visage caché de certaines personnes. Je ne laisserai pas les relations personnelles ruiner ce que cette famille a construit au fil des ans. Mais je dirai ceci, Bella est et sera toujours un membre de cette famille ".

Carlisle observa Emmett plein d'admiration et de fierté. Je savais que c'était une de ces choses que Carlisle et Esmée avaient essayé d'inculquer à leurs «enfants».

"Je suis d'accord», dit Jasper. "Oublions le passé. Cette famille a été ensemble trop longtemps pour laisser quelque chose comme cela tout détruire. Rose, Ed? Qu'en dites-vous?" demanda t-il.

Rosalie regarda Edward interrogateur, qui à son tour fixait Emmett. Je savais qu'il lisait ses pensées. Puis il hocha la tête, «bien, je suis prêt à mettre le passé derrière nous et de penser à l'avenir."

Emmett me serra un peu plus contre lui.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Edward pencha la tête en me regardant. «Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que quand tu serais un vampire, je serais capable de lire en toi. Mais tu es toujours aussi muette que tu l'a toujours été », dit-il.

Je soulevai un sourcil avant d'ajouter, «C'est intéressant, et un soulagement."

Étonnamment, il sourit « tu es tellement intéressante pour moi »

Un silence embarrassé s'ensuivit. Je jetai un regard autour de moi et remarquai que, bien qu'ils se taisaient, ils avaient tous aussi l'air beaucoup plus heureux que ce qu'ils étaient depuis un certain temps.

"Euh ..." bégayai-je. «Je crois que je vais aller me relaxer quelque part." Je me retournai pour partir et constatai qu'Emmett ne me lâchait pas et m'accompagnait. À l'escalier, il me prit soudaine dans ses bras et me porta dans sa chambre à l'étage. J'étais surprise quand je réalisai que je n'étais jamais allée dans sa chambre avant.

Il avait étonnamment bon goût. Les murs étaient élégamment peints en vert. Les draps étaient verts et argentés, et des étagères de CD et de livres étaient parfaitement rangés sur un pan de mur. Quand il me déposa, je parcourus du regard la salle pendant quelques minutes avant d'aller à son lit et me jetai sur celui-ci. Après un moment, je levai les yeux et remarquai qu'Emmett se tenait encore debout près de la porte. Je souris doucement et tapotai le lit à côté de moi.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

En un éclair, il fut à côté de moi, et me regarda dans les yeux. Très lentement, il s'approcha et m'embrassa. J'entourai d'un bras son cou, intensifiant notre baiser et bientôt ses bras furent serrés autour de ma taille. Mes doigts trouvèrent le chemin de ses cheveux bouclés. Ça devint de plus en plus chaud. Emmett m'éloigna de lui et me regarda. Le matelas s'enfonça sous nous. Et malgré que le fait qu'Emmett soit moins coincé qu'Edward, je le vis hésiter.

"Quel est le problème?" Murmurai-je le souffle coupé.

«Bella, je crois ... Je crois que nous devrions attendre. Je veux dire, Rose et moi sommes techniquement toujours mariés et toi et moi ... nous venons juste de commencer à nous fréquenter ... tu ... tu es en colère?" Demanda-t-il alors que je détournais le visage.

« Bien sûr que non. Je suis juste surprise. Je n'ai pas ... Je veux dire… C'est drôle, j'ai toujours voulu être vierge jusqu'au mariage, mais je n'ai jamais pensé que ça durerait aussi longtemps. Et maintenant ... »Je poussai un petit soupir.

" Tu comprends pourquoi je veux attendre? Ce n'est pas seulement en raison de Rose. C'est aussi parce que je te respecte, parce que je t'aime assez pour savoir que même si tu es un vampire, je veux que cette nuit soit magique."

Je lui souris « Et tu penses qu'elle ne le sera pas? Tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse au monde Emmett. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi Bella. Et je sais que ce sera merveilleux. Je veux juste qu'elle soit mieux que toute autre chose."

« Tu sais, tu parles de cette nuit comme si tu étais sûr qu'elle va se produire très prochainement, mais tu ne m'a pas encore parler de mariage.», le taquinai-je.

"J'ai simplement supposé ... je pensais ... Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû ..." _(N/Eli : Trop chou Emmett qui en perd ses mots)_

Je laissai échapper un rire, " Emmett, je comprends qu'il est trop tôt pour parler de ce genre de chose. Je comprends que tu n'as pas pensé à ça. Nous ferons évoluer notre relation au fil du temps." Je l'embrassai à nouveau.

" Si ça continue ainsi, nous nous verrons célébrer notre mariage plus tôt que prévu. Tu es aussi envoutante que tu l'étais avant. De plus, je n'ai plus à avoir peur de te faire mal. "

Il s'installa à côté de moi et enveloppa ses bras autour de mes épaules. J'appuyai ma tête près de son menton.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant un moment en silence avant que je ne reprenne la parole.

«Emmett?"

« Hum? » demanda-t-il d'une voix satisfaite.

«Promet-moi que tu ne me quitteras jamais », lui répondis-je doucement.

Je sentis qu'il me poussait de façon à ce que je sois assise et me regarda. His topaz eyes met mine. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens.

«Bella, je te jure, que jamais je ne te quitterai. Je ne pense pas que je le pourrais. Nous serons toujours ensembles."

"Merci Emmett, tu ne sais pas comme ça me rassure que tu me dises ça ... J'ai pensé à ça pendant un moment."

"Tu ne dois pas avoir peur Bella. Alors ... et si nous redescendions?"

Je me blottis près de lui.

«Je suis bien ici."

Emmett rigola et en un instant, il fut debout.

«Allons paresseuse! »

Nous redescendîmes ensembles pour retrouver la famille dans le salon. Edward et Rose étaient au piano. Il jouait et elle le regardait. Jasper et Alice étaient assis enlacés sur une chaise en chuchotant si bas que même notre audition vampirique ne pouvait pas entendre leur conversation. Esmée et Carlisle étaient debout face à la vitre arrière, les bras autour l'un de l'autre, juste à regarder le soleil se lever.

Edward s'arrêta de jouer lorsqu'il nous entendit.

«Bella, ce ... sais-tu où Victoria se trouve maintenant?" Demanda-t-il.

" Je poussai un grognement très peu élégant.

« Edward ! Bien sûr, bien sûr, je sais où est Victoria. En fait, elle m'a appelée hier et m'a demandée si je voulais aller faire du shopping avec elle à Seattle ce week-end. »

Je vis un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si cynique à ce sujet! Je demandais simplement. Je veux dire, si elle décide de revenir, je pense que nous devrions nous préparer. "

"Je suis d'accord », dis-je.

Je réalisai que notre conversation était en fait relativement civilisée et que je ne voulais _pas être courtoise avec lui_. Tout simplement parce que le fait que je sois sympathique avec lui ne voulait pas forcément dire que je désirais qu'il soit mon meilleur ami.

"Hey écoute Bella, je voulais ... Je pense que je dois m'excuser pour certaines des choses que j'ai dites et faites" dit Rosalie.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais maintenant pourquoi tu l'as fait. C'est du passé, je veux juste oublier, ou faire semblant d'oublier."

"Eh bien, je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te traiter comme je l'ai fait."

J'hochai la tête avant reporter mon attention sur Alice pour parler de shopping. Alice fit un bond.

"Veux-tu aller faire du shopping ce week-end? " Demandai-je.

Son visage s'illumina. "Es-tu sûre Bella? As-tu vraiment envie d'y aller?" Demanda-t-elle.

Je lui souris et je remarquai qu'Edward me regardait du coin de l'œil.

« Bien sûr! Je ne peux pas te résister. Rosalie, tu devrais venir aussi."

Rosalie sembla choquée que je l'invite.

«Merci Bella, je … j'accepte."

Alice devint toute folle, et regarda Esmée qui parlait avec Carlisle.

« Esmée, viendras-tu aussi? " demandait-elle.

Esmée lui sourit. « Bien sûr, j'aimerais beaucoup. Ce sera une journée entre filles. Je suppose que vous, les garçons vous en profiterez pour allez chasser l'ours et le puma?" Demanda-t-elle ludique, en regardant Emmett et Edward.

Emmett se mit à rire et hocha la tête.

« Je l'espère bien. Il a bien longtemps que nous ne sommes partis chasser entre mecs."

Nous partîmes rapidement toutes les quatre dans la voiture de Rosalie vers Port Angeles. Je passai un si bon moment que je pus presque oublier mon animosité envers Rosalie, presque. _(N/Eli : Moi, je ne pourrais pas oublier si vite !) _Nous trouvâmes toutes des vêtements à notre goût. Je ne pris quasi pas avoir de couleur bleu, mais beaucoup de vert. Alice me prit même quelques petites choses roses.

Nous rigolâmes beaucoup sur le chemin du retour. Rosalie et moi eûmes même une conversation inté à coup, nous entendîmes des voix très fortes appartenant à deux vampires puissants et en colère. Nous nous arrêtâmes notre course dans le salon où nous trouvâmes Edward et Emmett, hargneux l'un contre l'autre, se tenant à la gorge. Carlisle et Jasper semblaient essayer de les retenir, mais je savais qu'avec la colère qu'ils ressentaient rien ne pouvaient les retenir. _(N/Eli : Ca va chauffer….)_

**_coucou tout le monde _**

**_j'espere que ce chapitre vous aura plu..._**

**_je cherche quelqu'un qui pourrais m'aider à traduire le reste des chapitre_**

**_bisous_**


	14. Chapter 14: AVIS

Bonjour et désolée pour la fausse joie mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous.

Mes études m'accaparent beaucoup cette année et ça risque d'être encore pire l'année prochaine.

Je ne me sens pas capable de gérer mes cours en même temps que la traduction.

La preuve, je n'arrive plus à trouver le temps d'écrire et comme je suis seule, je ne m'en sors plus.

Si l'une d'entre-vous désire reprendre la traduction, j'en serais heureuse et je le communiquerais à l'auteur.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de trop.

Laeti.


	15. Chapter 15: Annonce de poursuite

Bonjour à tous,

Non ce n'est pas un chapitre car malheureusement ma vie estudiantine ne me laisse toujours pas assez de temps pour me consacrer à l'écriture ou la traduction.

Mais je vous informe que **Katherina1411 **a repris la traduction de cette fiction.

http : / / www . fanfiction . net/s/7675438/1/ (Enlevez bien les parenthèses)

Pour le moment, elle reposte mes premiers chapitres.

Je lui souhaite bon courage.

Poupoucinette


End file.
